Supernatural Dean love story
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester hunt creepy things for a living but one phone call Dean never expected was the one from his ex best friend slash old girlfriend.
1. Butthead

**Supernatural**

_...Butthead_

**READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY** This story will be told in the view of Josephine Walker. She's a 26 year-old journalist. She wirtes an enetertainment article in the local newspaper. She still loves in her hometown of Iowa. She just moved into a new house. It's smaller then your other one but she likes it a lot better. She had one best friend/boyfriend from the time she was 16 to the time she was 20. Dean Winchester was the guy who she loved to hate. They fought all the time but they loved each other more then anything in the world. Or they did. Dean told her when they were 20 that he was going to go hunting with his dad. Now thir hunting isn't with wild animals it's with wild spirits and other things that are extremely freaky. She hasn't heard form him since. Now on with it...

I was walking around my house thinking _dear god im going insane. _I knew I needed to call him because he's the only person who can help but how? How to tell the person that left you that you need them more then anything in the world right now? I picked up my phone then put it back down. I did this for about ten minutes untill I finally got the urge to dial his number.

"This is Dean." Said the sexiest voice on the other line.

"Hi Dean. It's Joey." I heard him sigh and I felt like crap of course he didn't want to hear from me.

"I'm sorry I'm bother you. Really Dean I am. But I...I really need your help. In that special area you work in."

"Number one you not bothering me I just thought my dad would be calling. Number two I never even thought I would hear youe beautiful voice again. And Number three what's the problem?"

"I feel that I'm being watched every second of every day for the past week. I don't understand it. I called the police and they staked out my house one night and said they didn't see anything out of the oridinary but I still felt watched. Then last night as I slept I felt someone or something brush the hair out of my eyes. I jumped up but no one was there. Dean...I'm scared."

"Where do you live now?"

"Our home town still but on Evans Road now number 1254 ."

"We'll be there by ten tonight."

"Thanks, Dean."

"Your welcome."

I was about to hang up when he said my name. "Joey? I missed you...butthead." He started laughing and so did I before I hung up. After I hung up something brushed past me. I whipped around but no one was there. Ten tonight better come quickly.


	2. Match Made In Heaven

**Supernatural**

_Match Made In Heaven_

It was five past ten and I was freaking out. I felt as though something was in the room with me and I started to pace. The really scary thing was I felt like something was pacing with me. I heard the floor creak across the coffee table. I was nowhere near that part of the room. I flipped! I ran for the door and flung it open. I didn't pay attention to where I was going and ran right into someone. I backed away but realised I was in this person's arms. I looked up and saw him. The face I hadn't seen in six years. He was looking down at me with deep concern. It was the face of Dean Winchester.

"Jo, are you okay?"

"There's something in there Dean I can feel it. It was...it was pacing with me. I heard the floor creak and I was no where near that part. I felt it brush past me after I hung up the phone with you. I can't go back in that house." I said. I realised I was still in his arms so I backed away.

"Sam you ready?" Dean asked.

"Always." Sam answered and they headed towards the house but then they turned around again noticing that I wasn't with them.

"Joey? Are you coming?"

"Hell no!"

"You have to come. We don't know what we're looking for. Come on you've seen worse then a tiny spirit." Dean said giving her a knowing look.

"She has?" Sam asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Dean said. I stomped my foot on the ground and walked up with them. "You have to go first."

"Why!" I yelled.

"Because according to what your telling me the spirit or whatever really likes you meaning you have to go in first for it to let us in." I gave him a blank look. "Just go!" He said pushing me through the door. They followed me in slowly. I heard a creak again and I screamed this time.

"Dean I can't do this I have to get out of here!" I turned to go out the door but it slammed shut. I turned back to the boys, "Or maybe I'll stay." Dean smirked as him and Sam walked into the living room.

"WOAH!" Sam yelled.

"You felt that too?" Dean asked turning around.

"Yeah there is defintly something in here."

"The question is what and how do we kill it?"

"Well we need more history on the house so we might as well get out of here for now."

"Your right. Okay let's go." They walked out of the living room and headed for the door.

"Hold it!" Dean and Sam turned around. "Do you seriously expect me to stay here after you just said there is defintly something in here?"

"Of course we were just seeing how long it would take you to say something." Dean said with a sly smile. "You can stay at our hotel with us."

"Okay then. Let me grab some clothes real fast."

"Your going to risk the spirit for clothes?" Sam asked.

"Yes believe it or not Sam clothes come before death."

"Wow I don't remember you being so into clothes." Dean said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, don't be to surprised I just want to save my Metallica T-shirt from the dealy spirits." I said laughing.

"Match made in heaven." Sam said while walking out the door. I ran practically ran out of the house with my old schoolbag on. I got in the car and sat in the back seat.

"Is that your high school schoolbag?" Dean said looking back at me.

"Yes it is. I love this bag and you know it." I said clutching the bag to my chest.

"Can I seen it real fast? I just want to see if the thing I wrote on the didn't fade away."

"I can tell you right now it didn't."

"Let me just see it."

"Fine." I gave it too him reluctantly. Sam leaned over to read it too.

Dean read it aloud, "Dean and Joey forever and ever. Friends or more. We'll be together." Uunderneath that it had both our signatures.

"What was this like a contract or something?" Sam asked.

"I wrote it on here about two days before I asked her to be my girlfriend. I held up her bag when I asked."

"He also had the cheesyiest smile on his face." I said laughing.

Sam laughed and then looked at the rest at the schoolbag while Dean started driving. "God you guys are seriously exactly the same. You have pins on here with Metallica, Black Sabbath, and Motorhead."

"I also have the original cassete tapes of those too."

Sam and Dean both cracked up.

"What? What's so funny?" I said looking at them confused.

Sam reached into the glove compartment and pulled out three cassete tapes. I started to laugh to see they were the three I just named.

"Like I said before a match made in heaven. Hey what's this?" Sam said squinting at the bottom on the schoolbag.

"Oh that's nothing." I said making a grab for it. But he pulled it away.

"What's it say Sam?" Dean asked.

"It's really small. It says, 'Forever got a lot shorter all of a sudden.'" Sam said looking at me. "What's that mean?"

"I wrote it after you guys moved away to get closer to umm the thingy." I said snatching my backpack away. There was no talking the rest of the ride to the motel. I thought to myself **_this is going to be quite a night._**


	3. Yeah, I know

**Supernatural**

_Yeah, I know_

Sam opened the door to their motel room. I followed them in to see that there were only two beds. I rolled my eyes and then through my bag on the arm chair and layed on one of the beds.

"So which one of you boys will be sleeping on the floor." I said smirking at them.

"I'll do it. It's not the first time I gave up the bed for her." Dean said smiling at Sam.

Sam laughed and layed down on the other bed. Dean decided to lay next to me on the one bed for now. I reached for the remote at the exact same timeas Dean did. I looked at him and he stared back at me and then we started laughing. Then we started to fight over the remote.

"Come on your going to put on a chick flick."

"When I ever out on a chick flick without mocking it?"

"I haven't seen you in six years you could change."

I looked at him like he was insane. "Dean it's ONLY been six years this is who I am I doubt I'm ever going to change from a Metallica action movie girl to a Hilary Duff chick flicker."

"Wait I thought you were a horror flick girl not a action flick."

"Oh yeah you converted me from horror to action."

"What about Halloween? That's horror and action." Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"I saw that movie when I was a horror girl but now I will never watch it again."

"Okay so now explain to me what you meant when you said that Joey has seen worse then a spirit." Sam asked looking over at Dean.

"Oh god I do not want to re-live this."

I said getting up and sitting in the arm chair closer to the TV. I turned it on and started to waitch re-runs of FRIENDS. Dean sat up and started to tell Sam the story.

"When we were 17 dad needed me to go on a hunting trip with him. Well we hired a babysitter for you and I went to go break my date with Joey for the fifth time. She demanded to know what I did when I went out with dad so I asked dad if we could take her. He said fine but she has to do everything we said. She agreed and lied her ass off to her parents. Because well...you knew that they hated me but anyway...We had to go hunt the demon of fear and you know that son of bitch is hard to defeat."

"Of course you have to face your fear."Sam said knowingly.

"You would think they would of told me that." I said rolling my eyes.

"ANYWAY...," Dean said continuing, "My fear was losing dad, Dad's fear was death himself, and Joey's was dying in quick sand. So of course the demon of fear put dad and Joey in quick sand. She freaked out and I mean completey freaked. Well after a lot of freaking out she finally faced her fear and so did I. I unfroze from the fear and helped them out. She came on a few more hunting trips with us because she wanted to be more apart of me. But after we turned 18 she refused to go on any more."

Dean finished laughing. Sam laughed too at how I was such a scaredy cat.

"Oh yeah boys laugh it up but when the spirit in my house kills you both, me and it will be laughing at you two."

"Oh really now your friends with the spirit?" Sam said cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you said it yourself the spirit likes me. Speaking of the spirit thingy how are you two going to kill it and is it possible for you to do it without me?"

"I don't know yet and no you have to get us in the house. When I walked in I felt an enmorous push back outside. Did you feel that Sam?"

"Yeah. It was unbelievable. Sorry Jo but you have to come in with us."

"Grrr." I said turning back to the TV. "Okay well do you have ANY ideas on how to kill it."

"Well spirits are easy if you find the body it came from you just..." Sam started

"Salt the bones and burn them right?" I asked with a cocky smile knowing that I was right.

"Yeah. Just how many hunting trips were you on?" Sam asked.

"About 65 right Dean?" I yelled through the bathroom where Dean was showering.

"Yeah around that." He yelled back.

"Why did you stop going?" Sam asked getting very curious now.

"I stopped after this one that just freaked me out way to much I couldn't face it."

"What was it?"

"A werewolf. It scared the crap out of me."

"Because it almost bit you." Dean said coming out the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist on. I couldn't help but stare at his chest. It's sooo muscular and sexy just like it was in our teenage years.

I tore my eyes away and said, "Yep but your dad stood in front of me as Dean shot it in the back. We didn't even mean to come across it. It just showed up VERY unwelcomed." I said cracking a smile.

"Alright Joey get your ass in bed. We're tired and want some sleep. Listen tomorrow we'll go to the local library and we'll look up stuff about the house."

"Okay then." I got up, went into the bathroom, showered, changed, and got into bed. Sam was already fast asleep and Dean was trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"You think this is hilarious don't know?" Dean asked trying to rearrange his pillow to get comfortable.

"Yes, yes I do. Night Deany."

"You know I hate that nickname."

I smirked and turned off the light, "Yeah, I know."


	4. Do you really?

**Supernatural**

_Do you really?_

The next morning I woke up to Dean singing in the shower. I shifted in my bed and looked at Sam. He was looking through his dad's journal and smiling.

"How do you stand that singing?" I said sitting up.

"You get used to it." He said smiling.

"I hope I never have to get used to that."

"Do you really?"

Sam asked giving me a questioning look. I just gave him a half smile and stood up. I streched my back and arms when Dean came out of the bathroom. I ran in and changed and then came back out.

"Dean keep your day job. Singing is not your thing."

"Yeah and being nice isn't yours." He said. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

"Okay CHILDREN let's go." Sam said opening the door trying to get us out. We got to the library in about 15 minutes. I was wondering around looking through some files when I felt someone come up behind me. I felt their breath on my neck. I knew it was Dean because of the way he was so close.

"Do you remember Junior year two months after we started dating?" He asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"What about it?" I said trying to avoid looking up into his eyes.

"We came here quite a lot do you remember why?" He said getting extremely close to my neck again.

"No..." I said looking down trying to forget.

"Really...You don't remember telling your parents that you were coming here to study but we actually snuck back there..." He pointed to the very secluded area of the library where no one goes, "To make-out."

He whispered the last part in my ear. He smirked at me and then walked to what we used to call our private corner. I couldn't take it anymore. I loved Dean so much and I always have. But right not it wasn't love driving me towards him it was lust. I got up and went over to the secluded corner. Dean was leaning against a bookcase with his arms folded over his chest giving me his cocky smile. I walked over to him and he took my face in his hands. He sealed my lips with his and parted them with his tongue. He pushed up against a book case as we continued to make-out. After about ten minutes I pulled away but he kept his arms around my waist trying to kiss me again.

"No, Dean come on. We have to figure out what's going in my house."

"I rather find out what's going on in your mouth." I laughed but then pushed him away. I straightened my hair and my outfit then walked back to the files I was looking at. Sam came running over.

"Hey I found something." He sat down and read aloud a file to us, "John Dermont was born and raised in Iowa. Had a loving wife and three kids. His wife went mad one night and killed the husband and buried him somewhere by the house police have no idea where. She then took the three kids to the lake and drowned them The police found their bodies and gave them a proper burial. They found the wife three days later with two slit wrists on the side of the road." Sam looked up and then he gave me a look of concern since he saw I was shocked.

"Okay so why does the spirit like me?" I asked trying to come out of my trance.

"Probably because you look a lot like his wife." Sam said holding up a picture of her. She had my hair and body structure and the same colored eyes.

"Here's the thing though if he thinks that your like his wife he's thinking that your going to betray him so he probably wants to lure you in then kill you." Dean said.

"I love how you say that so casually. So where do you think we'll find the body?"

"Well what's in the basement?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just a few old photo albums, some toys, and a locked filing cabnit." I said brushing it off.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Well best start with the locked cabnit."

"But wont the spirit put up a fight?"

"Yup." Dean and Sam said at the same time.


	5. Scared to hell but sure

**Supernatural**

_Scared to hell but sure_

We went back to the motel real fast so the boys could get all their spirit killing gear together. We got back in the car and headed towards my house. When we got there Dean and Sam got out of the car but I stayed put just staring at my hands. Dean looked at Sam then back at me.

"Sam, chill here for a second okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dean climbed into the back of his car next to me. He looked at me and saw in my eyesthat I was terrifyed. He had never seen me like this untill the last hunting trip we went on when I saw that werewolf. I never let him see me get scared of anything but hunting. He put his hand on mine and tried to talk to me comfortably but it just came out awckward. He was never good at comforting people.

"Um...Joey it's okay. Listen we'll keep you safe nothing bad will happen. I promise..."

"I've heard that before." I said trying to smile.

"Joey...have I ever not kept a promise to you?"

"Yes, yes you have."

"Okay well forget those times I promise I'll keep you safe. Believe me?"

"Hey! No soft romantic moments. Let's go kill this stupid thing...Loser." I said smiling up at him.

"Whatever you say...punk." He returned the smile and then got out of the car.

I followed him hestantly up to the house where Sam was waiting. I walked in first and they tried extremely hard to get in finally busting through. I felt the spirit brush up next to me and I shivered. Dean and Sam stood on either side of me. I felt like the president during a terroist attack. I headed toward the basement door and the guys followed me looking every which way. The spirit practically pushed me down the steps but shut the door before Sam and Dean could get in. I ran towards the door and started banging on it.

"Dean! Help! Please!"

"Stand back Jo!" I moved to the middle step and then I saw the door bust open. Dean and Sam ran down and Dean put a protective arm around me.

"You okay?"

"Scared to hell but sure." I said giving him a cheeky smile that was so fake you wouldn't believe it.

"Okay let's get this thing killed please!" Sam yelled.

We walked down the basement steps and all of sudden I was thrown against a wall.

"Dean!"

"Shit!" Sam yelled while him and Dean ran over to me. But they were thrown backwards into a wall.

"Okay Dean listen so far your plan to kill this thing is not working! Just go to the cabnit and kill the damn thing!"

Dean glared at me then got up and helped Sam up. The found the cabnit and tried to open it. It was locked and they started searching for a key. Then it hit me I had a skeleton key in my bedroom that could open any lock there was.

"Dean!" He wasn't listening. "DEAN!"

"What?" He yelled back.

"If you could just distract this damn spirit I know how to get it open!"

"Fine!"

"JOEY DUCK!"

I didn't even realise who said it but I did as told. An axe was through right where my head had been three seconds before. I looked up and saw Sam smiling shyly.

"Sorry Joey."

He couldn't even get it out the spirit came over and through him against the wall. I took this as my chance to run like hell up stairs. I ran all the way to my bedroom and tried to find that damn key.


	6. Not So Good

**Supernatural**

_Not so good_

I ran back down stairs with the key in my hand but what I saw I never would have expected. I ran down to the basement and saw Dean and Sam pinned to a wall by nothing visible.

"Jesus I left for one minute and you two are practically helpless!"

I would have laughed if I wasn't thrown against another wall making the spirit release the other two. I threw the key at Dean and it hit him in the head.

"God Damn! Joey what the hell was that?" He picked up the key.

"It's a key you...retard...go open the cabnit!"

I was losing my breath because I felt like something was choking the life out of me. Sam and Dean ran over to the cabnit and tried every drawer with only the last one left. I felt like passing out because I couldn't breath anymore.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"NO...TIME...FOR...THAT...DEAN!" I panted out while I could.

He smirked as he pulled out a lighter and Sam got ready with the salt. Sam jingled the lock and a look of apprehension came across his face.

"Uh...Joey how ya doing over there?" He asked shaking slightly.

"Not...so...good...why?"

"The lock is jammed!"

Dean cursed and grabbed the key he shoved it in the lock he ripped open the cabnit and a look of digust crossed his face when the smell and picture of a body stuffed in a file cabnit came into view. Sam poured the salt over it just as I passed out from lack of air. When I came too it was silent around me. I looked around and noticed I was in Dean and Sam's hotel room. I got up from the bed and and looked around it looked like I was alone. I went into the bathroom and took a shower then got changed. I layed on the bed and flipped through the channels. Dean walked in with a laughing Sam behind him.

"Hey your up!" Dean said jumping onto the bed with me while Sam jumped on the other one.

"Yeah, so is the evil thinger dead?"

"Yep it's gone."

"So I can move back into my house?"

"Yeah, I guess so but Sam and I were wondering something."

"Uh-oh that's never good when you two are up to something."

"We were thinking that maybe..." Dean started and Sam finished.

"That you would come with us on our hunting trips."

I jumped up from my bed and moved towards the TV.

"No no no no no. Absolutly not!"

"Come on Joey! Your so smart we could use that plus Dean wants you there."

I looked at Dean who was glaring at Sam. Sam got the hint and left the hotel room. Dean came over to me and pull me back to the bed. I layed down and he laid next to me propping himself up on one elbow.

"Come on Jo please come with us. Can you seriously tell me that you can go without seeing me after this."

"I did it before."

"Joey..."

He leaned down and kissed me. He deepened the kiss and put his hand on my hip as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I pulled away and leaned back on the pillow.

"Dean don't do this to me again."

"Then come with us."

"I can't just pick up and go."

"Yes, you can we did it."

"Dean...I'm scared."

"I know but we'll be with you every step."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine I'll go."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, I know I am!"


	7. Only A Matter Of Time

**Supernatural**

_Only A Matter Of Time_

We drove to old broken down house when Dean pulled to an abrupt stop.

"You ready guys?" He asked.

"Yup!" Sam said excitdely.

"Sure why not?"

I said reluctantly. Dean and Sam hopped out of the car and popped the trunk as I moved up to the driver's seat. I heard them rumbling around in the trunk and smiled. The three of us have been hunting for three weeks together now and it's the most fun I've had in a while. Dean rounded the car to the drivers seat and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You remember what to do?"

"Of course, Dean. I see you guys come out I revv up the engine and unlock the doors so you and the kids can jump in and then I take off."

"Good, don't worry okay we'll be fine."

He smiled and winked at me. I saw them disappear into the house that we had watched for a week now. There were two little kids in there being held captive by a monster that looked like the Elephant Man in the Anthony Hopkins movie. I had designed these two stun guns that give such an electrical jolt it should kill anything it hits. The thing is they only get one shot. I was wondering what was taking so long when I saw Sam run out with the two kids. I turned the keys in the ignition when I saw Dean wasn't with them. Screw the plan. I unbuckled my seat belt and ran out of the car.

"Sam! Where's Dean?"

"He's still in there! I'm going back. Here take the kids."

"Sam wait!"

"Stay here..." When he saw I was about to follow he added, "Dean wants you to stay here."

I frowned and grabbed the kids and put them in the back seat. I got back in the car and turned to take a better look at them. It was a little girl and boy who were in ragged clothes and looked like they hadn't eaten in forever.

"You two okay?"

They nodded.

"Okay listen when we get out of this the cops are going to want to know what happened but we don't think anyone will believe us about the monster right?"

They nodded again. I smiled at them and continued...

"So what we're going to say is you kids were trapped under a bookcase screaming for help when Dean, Sam, and I came and found you. Okey dokey?"

They smiled and the little boy replied first, "Okey dokey."

"Ditto."

The little girl said. I smiled then turned back around to see Sam carrying Dean out of the house. My heart sank. He was unconscience! I told the kids to move in the front so that Dean and Sam could sit in the back. They did and Sam placed Dean in then sat so Dean's head was in his lap. I burned rubber to the nearest hospitle.

"What happened?" I practically screamed at Sam.

"He electricuted the thing and it died but it bounced back into him." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Shit!" I looked at the kids who were giggling, "Don't repeat that guys."

We made it to the hospitle and they took Dean in right away. Sam and I had to give fake insurance for him and answer the cops questions. Finally they left us alone and I just kept staring at the ground as Sam paced. I looked up and saw the docter coming towards us. We walked to meet his unpleasant facial expression.

"Your his family?"

"Yes." Sam answered and the docter looked at me.

"She is too." Sam added.

"Okay, it seems your brother being a electricuted with that type of impact caused him to have a massive heart attack. His heart is not normal anymore."

"He'll be fine though, right?" I asked looking for any sign of guilt in the docters eyes.

"I'm sorry it's only a matter of time."

"No!" I yelled as Sam pulled me into a hug as I cried my eyes out into his chest.

"He conscience now you can go see him."

"Thank you."

Sam said on the verge of tears. We walked down the hallway and when we got outside the door I stepped back a few feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go in there, Sam?"

"What? How come?"

"I just can't! I'm sorry. I'll wait out here for you."

I sat down in the chair that was outside the room and put my head in my hands. I could hear the first few parts of their conversation inside the room.

"Hey Sammy. Joey outside?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She's terrified of hospitle rooms. She was in her dad's when he died and she's freaked every since."

Then I couldn't hear anything else. I didn't want to so I went to go find coffee. Sam and I went back to the hotel room and started looking up everything and anything we could on heart diseases or healers of any kind. Sam had just gotten done leaving his dad a message when we heard a knock at the door. I looked at Sam and he shrugged as he got up and went over. He opened it and Dean wobbled in.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Sam asked helping Dean into a chair.

"I checked myself out. There's no way I'm dying in a hospitle bed."

"I really wish you would stop talking about dying."

"Well have you found anything to the contrary?"

"Yeah, actually me and Joey have been looking for things all day and I found this healer guy in Nebraska."

"No way."

"Come on Dean, it may be the only thing."

Dean looked over at me probably because I haven't said anything since he walked in. I kept my head down just kepttyping on my laptop. Dean got up and came to sit next to me. He lifted my chin up to look into his eyes.

"Do you want me to do this?"

I closed my eyes and pulled away from his grip. I just nodded and the next thing I knew we were heading for Nebraska.


	8. That's A New One

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey the past chapter, this one, and a couple to come all have to do with one of the episodes so parts of it belong to the Supernatural guys. I only own my little tweaks here and there THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS TOO!**

**Supernatural**

_That's A New One_

We pulled up to this tent thing where a bunch of people where getting out of their cars and heading for the big white tent. There was one guy who kept saying that this guy Roy was not a healer and just a fraud.

"I can't believe you brought me here, Sam. This is such bull!"

"Well, these people believe and so do I! Come on Dean we see evil everyday why can't you believe that there's good out there too?"

"Because it's a crock."

"It's nice to believe in something though." A little boy said standing in front of us. I smiled and bent down to his height.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Thomas, but everyone calls me Tommy."

"Well, Tommy I'm Joey. That's Dean and Sam." I said pointing to the guys. "Now do you really believe in this stuff?"

"My mom says I have to."

"Why?"

"Thomas! Let's go darling!" His mother came over, smiled at us, and pulled him in the tent.

"That's was wierd."

"What?" Sam asked at my confused expression.

"Why would his mom make him believe in this stuff?"

"I don't know. Come on let's go in."

We walked in and Sam demanded we sit towards the front so we grabbed the three seats behind Tommy and his mom. I smiled at him as he waved at me. Dean sat between me and Sam and he kept trying to hold my hand but I kept pulling away softly. Then this guy wearing a white shirt, black tie, and tan slacks stepped up to the podium, I assumed he was Roy.

"Welcome friends, God is ready to heal someone today. The only question is who will he choose? God, has given me the gift to heal you..."

"And steal our wallets..." I whispered to the guys who laughed lightly.

"Not quite Miss." I jumped at how Roy had heard me.

"You see being blind gives me a sharp sense of hearing. Now do you need healing Miss..."

"No I don't but my friend here does."

"Oh really what's your friend name?"

"Dean."

"Well, Dean step right up here. God has chosen you."

Dean resisted at first but Sam and I practically threw him on stage. Roy went over to him and clapped his hands together.

"Pray with me, friends."

Everyone had their hands up but me and Sam we were just confused and hoped it worked. Roy placed his hand on Deans head and said something I didn't quite hear. The next thing I knew Dean was on the ground. Sam and I got up and ran to him as everyone else clapped.

"Dean!" I held his head in my lap and Sam shook him. Finally his eyes shot open and caught his breath.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine."

Dean replied. We helped him up and jetted out of there to the hospitle to make sure he was okay. When the docter came out I swear I held my breath the entire time she talked.

"It's seems you've made a miraculous recovery, Dean. It's ironic a young man about your age, Jeff, came in yesturday died of a massive heart attack." She shook her head and walked away. Dean looked at Sam.

"It's a coincidence, Dean. Just drop it."

"It's not a coincidence I know it isn't. This is guy is playing God and no one has the right to do that. Listen Sam you go find out more about this guy Jeff and I'm going back to Roy's have a chat with how he came about with this miraculous power." He said sarcastically.

"I'm going with you Dean."

"Why?"

"I want to see if that kid Tommy is still around."

"Okay we'll meet you back at the hotel, Sammy."

We went our seperate ways and we were half way back to Roy's when Dean broke our thirty minute silence.

"Okay, what's going on Joey?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You've barley said three words to me in the past four days."

"Sorry."

"No sorry doesn't cut it. What's going on?"

"It's my fault." I practically whispered my response.

"What?"

"It's my fault! It's my fault that kid Jeff died because I had to open my big mouth at that ceremony making Roy call you up! It's my fault you almost died! I'm the idiot that made those damn guns!"

I yelled and started bursting into tears. Dean pulled the car over and got out. He came around and opened the passenger side door and pulled me out of the car. He pushed me up against it and grabbed my shoulders.

"Stop it right now Josephine! None of this is your fault do you understand me? If you hadn't of made those guns that thing would of killed those two little kids and we would of still been back there. You did good okay?"

"How can you say that? I practically killed you Dean?" He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Do I look dead to you? No I'm not so stop ignoring me and instead of blaming yourself for everything how about we try and find the real thing that caused Jeff's death. Deal?"

I looked up at him with tears still running down my face. Dean wiped them away with his thumbs then leaned in to kiss me. At first it was a soft kiss but it got harder as usual. I pulled away and smiled.

"Deal. Let's go take care of this Roy dude."

"There's my little rebel." He ruffled my hair and we got back in the car.

We got to Roy's house and Dean went in while I looked around for Tommy. I gave up and went back to Roy's house I was waiting on the landing of their steps when I saw Tommy run up the steps.

"Joey! Joey!"

"Tommy!" I bent down and gave him a high five.

"Why are you back?"

"My friend that was healed he needed to talk to Roy for a minute or two."

"Oooooh."

"Hey Tommy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You said your mom makes you believe in this stuff, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Why does she make you?"

"Because I'm sick and she wants me to get better."

"What do you have?"

"Something real big on my brain. The docter gave me half a year." His smile never faltered though.

"Tommy do you know what's going to happen in half a year?"

"I'm going to leave my family to live with God. I don't mind though I want to go to be a peace finally I only do this for my mommy."

I smiled at his dedication then his mother came up and started small talk with me till Dean and Roy's wife came out of the house. Tommy and his mother rushed up to her.

"We would like to see Roy, again."

"I'm sorry Susan he needs to rest right now."

"But he said we could see him."

"Sorry maybe tomorrow at the service." Roy's wife turned and went back inside. Dean came over and that's when Tommy's mom flipped on him.

"How come you deserve to live more then my little boy! What could you possibly do for the world?"

She turned and walked away. Tommy looked at me and smiled. I leaned down to face him and whispered in his ear.

"Tommy me and my friend save people from evil that's why he's healed. Don't tell your mommy though."

"Okay I wont. Bye Joey!" He smiled and ran after his mother. I stood back up and smiled at Dean.

"Okay here's the thing. Roy had cancer, his wife prayed, one day a miracle happened, and boom he's fine. That's sounds abnormal to me."

"Me too."

We got back to the hotel and shared information with Sam. Sam told us that Jeff died at exactly 4:17 which is when Dean was healed.

"The wierd thing is, the clock stopped at exactly that time."

"Time stopping that sounds like the Ripper."

I sighed and layed down on the bed, "That's a new one."


	9. Oh that

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural or the plot for the upcoming ones just the tweaks i put in it and Josephine**

**Supernatural**

_Oh...that_

We decided to go over to the next ceremony and try to figure out how these people contacted the Reaper. I was suppose to go try and stop anyone form being healed while the guys searched their house. When we passed the guy handing out flyers again this time we told him to keep up the good work.

"Okay so the way I see it they want to punish anyone who does things immorally. So who do you think the next victim would be?" Sam asked.

I turned back around to the poor guy handing out flyers. Dean and Sam followed my gaze and Dean cursed.

"Alright I'll watch him, Dean you go into the house and find out what you can. Joey you go inside okay?"

We agreed to Sam's plan and went our seperate ways. I was standing at the side of the tent waiting for Roy to call up his first person when I heard him yell Tommy's name.

"Thomas! It's your turn son."

Tommy's mom smiled and gave him a little push. _Oh god no_, I thought. _Not Tommy! _He walked past me and I grabbed his arm for a second and bent down to him.

"Tommy you can't go up there."

"Why not?"

"Remember when I said that we save people?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I have to save you now. Come on now, Tommy, just walk back.

"I can't, Joey. I have to do it for my mommy."

He smiled back at his mother and walked up to the stage. I couldn't think about what I was suppose to do now. So I did the only thing I could think of. I walked to the back of the tent and hid behind on of the curtain things. Just as Roy placed his hand on Tommy's head I yelled,

"Fire! Fire! Everyone run!"

I screamed then took off towards the house. I was not successful because two police officers grabbed me by the arms and escorted me back to Dean's car. I saw Dean coming out from behind the house and Sam coming from behind a car with the guy. The police officers left and I strained to hear what Roy was saying to Tommy and his mother.

"It's okay Thomas, we'll have a private ceremony tonight and then we can continue." Tommy's mother thanked him as I got into the back seat of the car.

"How'd it go Sam?"

"The guy swears he saw the Reaper but swore he wont tell anyone about it. Whatcha find Dean?"

"They defintely trapped him in some sort of spell. The thing is, it's hard to do, it includes and alter, bones, and blood. I found this book in there too." He handed Sam the book to look it over.

"Guys we have to come back tonight." I said while switching the radio station.

"Why?"

"They're going to try and heal Tommy again. As much as I like that kid I wont let anyone else die."

"Hey wait a second this cross right here, it's the one on the table during the ceremonies." Sam said holding up the book to show Dean and I.

"Yeah, it is. Alright so how do you think we destroy this?"

"I suggest breaking the alter and the cross." Sam said.

"That should work if we're lucky."

"Okay then let's just go back to the hotel room and wait till nightfall to come back. Joey, did you find out a time?"

"No, but these people that work with Satan and other wierd things always go by the same time table 6 o clock. 6 as in 666"

"How sure are you?"

"80." I said with a half smile.

"Good enough for me we'll come at 5:30 just in case that's when it gets dark anyway."

Dean started the car and we headed back to the hotel room. As soon as we walked in my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was John Winchester (i can't remember if that is his name our not), Sam and Dean's dad.

"Guys I have to take this I'll be right back." I walked outside the door and down the hallway a little.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Joey?"

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yep, it's me. How's Dean?"

"He's okay. We went to this wierd healer guy in Nebraska so we're still here because we figured out that this guy has a spell on the Reaper so everytime he saves a life someone else's gets taken away."

"How's Sam?"

"Okay, I guess. It's hard on them though. Dean, because I think he feels like you abandoned him and Sam, I think is jealous that your so proud of Dean and not him. Why don't you call them?"

"I can't, not yet anyway. They're smart kids, chances are they traced my last call and saw that I was in California."

"Is that where you are now?"

"Nope, not anymore. I kept driving. Listen keep my boys safe exspecially Dean he tends to jump in with his muscles not his brain." He laughed lightly and I smiled.

"Okay, I will. Bye, Mr. Winchester."

"Bye Josephine."

I hung up and walked back into the room. Sam had decided to take a nap before we left again. I sat up against the head board of my bed and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Dean asked while sitting down next to me.

"Nothing."

"Who has on the phone?"

"An old friend that taught me a lot when I was younger."

"A guy?"

"Yes, Mister Jealous, a guy."

"I'm not jealous, just curious."

He furrowed his brow in frustration. I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away putting my head phones on. I layed down on the bed and fell asleep. I woke up to hearing Dean shaking me and saying my name quite loudly.

"What's up?' I asked pulling off the headphones.

"When were you going to tell us that you were talking to our dad?" Dean and Sam looked down at me each looking extremely pissed off.

"Oh...that."


	10. She ran into my fist!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews as usual this plot isn't all mine but Joey is! Thanks again!**

**Supernatural**

_She ran into my fist!_

"Yeah, that! Now start talking!" Sam yelled.

I stood up form the bed and paced back and forth for a minute then turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't cut it, Joey! "

"Well, it's not like we've been talking for a long time! He used to call me once a month since you guys left. Just to check in on me ya know? Then the calls stopped recently but he called today to see if you were alright, Dean."

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"He knew you would trace the call and find out where he is."

"Do you know where he is?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm sorry I don't." Then something dawned on me, "Wait a second Dean how did you know your dad called me?"

"I um…" Sam backed away and said something about going to go get some fresh air.

"Dean? Did you look through my phone!" I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't cut it, Dean! You just don't looking through peoples phones! Especially mine! I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just…"

"Forget it! We need to go find Tommy and I don't have time for your crap. I'll be in the car."

I turned on my heel grabbed my phone off the bed and went out the door. Sam was leaning up against the car and adverted looking into my eyes when I walked by. I opened the door and got into the back seat slamming the door behind me. Dean and Sam soon joined me as we took off for Roy's house.

When we arrived Dean went to try and delay the ceremony, Sam went to destroy the alter and I went to go distract the guards. I saw the two that had carried me back to the car earlier and I whistled.

"Hello boys. You miss me?"

I took off running and they ran after me. I hid behind some trailers and then this crazy dog started barking from inside one. I jumped then climbed on top of the trailer as the guards checked around it. When they left I went to go find Sam. I found him running out of the house.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not Roy it's his crazy ass wife! Dean's their next victim. I lost her though."

"Okay go find Dean and try to keep the Reaper from him. I'll go find the physco."

"Okay."

We ran in opposite directions and I thought I heard someone muttering behind a fence. I walked behind it to see Roy's wife.

"Hey!"

She turned suddenly clutching a cross, "I gave your boyfriend life and I can take it away."

"Not on my watch you can't. You crazy bitch!"

I punched her in the nose and as she fell I grabbed her cross and threw on the ground and smashed it. I was about to run and find Dean when she started screaming. She turned pale white and then stopped screaming. She also stopped breathing.

"That'll teach you."

I gave her a disgusted look and ran back to the tent. Tommy was kneeling in front of Roy but nothing was happening. His mother started freaking out.

"What's wrong? Why is nothing happening? Roy!"

"The lord doesn't want him to be healed." He said.

"I don't think he wants to be healed either." I added from the back.

"Get out of here! How would you know what my Thomas wants?"

"He told me. Maybe instead of trying to heal him you should spend every last second you can with him making his life a little better until the day comes when God needs him more then you do. Bye Tommy have a good life, kiddo."

I smiled and walked out of the tent to see Dean and Sam smiling. I just walked passed them and into the car. When we got back to the motel I jumped out of the car and started back to the room but Dean grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are but that doesn't change the fact that you don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you because believe me I do. I learned to start trusting you while we were dating. It's just I got jealous. I mean Christ you perfect you know that and I hate even thinking about you with another guy."

He was getting frustrated and started pacing around the parking lot. I looked back at our room and saw Sam smirking from the window. I grabbed Dean's arm and turned him to look at me.

"Dean, you're the guy I like okay? No one else and especially not your dad."

I laughed a little and he smiled.

"Sam said that Roy's wife had a broken nose when he found her dead. Any idea where she got that?"

"Nope no idea. Terribly sorry."

"Yeah, right."

"I would never break someone nose on purpose! She ran into my fist!"

Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me back to the room.


	11. NOTE!

NOTE: If you watched Route 666 tonight then you obviously know there is know way I can use some of that in my story. So I'll be using the same plot just different ways of him knowing Cassie she'll still be an ex but it'll be different I should have the first chapter out tomorrow


	12. In Ohio in 2006?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff excet my plot tweks. Oh how I wish I owned Jensen AcklesSigh oh ahem on with the story**

**Supernatural**

_In Ohio in 2006?_

We were sitting outside a gas station in Massachusetts (I think that's where they were) when Dean got a call on his cell phone. I walked over to help Sam with the map to get up to Philly faster.

"Okay so if we take this road to that one…" Sam started.

"You would end up in New York, Sammy. You have to go more south I went to Philadelphia once when that September 11th thing happened. Here take this road south then make a left there and we're all set." I explained.

"Cool. Dean we found a fast way!"

"We?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay Joey found a fast way."

"We're not going to Philadelphia anymore." Dean said coming over to the car.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"An old friend of mine called we have to go to Ohio. Her father was murdered and she thinks it's our kind of work."

Sam looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled and jumped into the back seat. We drove for a while before Sam brought up the question that was on my mind.

"So this old friend…is that old girlfriend?"

Dean looked in the mirror at me but I just looked out the window at the scenery.

"Yeah, I met her two weeks after Joey dumped me. I was mad so I dated her for about a week."

"Wait how does she know this is our kind of business?"

Dean didn't answer and just kept looking at the road.

"You told her? I can't believe this I live a lie to Jess and you not only told Joey but now you told this other girl too. You broke the number one family rule: We do what we do and we shut up about it!" (a/n: I don't remember if that was exactly it but its close)

"It's a completely different situation. I told Joey because she would have beaten me up if I didn't."

"That's true." I said laughing a little.

"Cassie I told because one night we went to a club and I had just gotten a call from Joey…do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I called to tell you I was engaged…" I said looking down at the floor.

FLASHBACK

Joey was sitting in her living room staring at the phone. Finally she picked up and dialed the number she knew by heart. It rang five times before someone answered with music blaring in the background.

"Dean?"

"Jo?" Dean shouted in the phone.

"Yeah, can you go someplace quieter I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah, sure, one second."

Joey heard shuffling on the other end of the line as Dean moved into the bathroom where it was quieter.

"Okay go ahead, Joey."

"Dean, I'm…I'm getting married." I just spilled it out.

Dean couldn't believe what he just heard. No it couldn't be true not his Josephine marrying someone who wasn't him.

"To who?"

"Kevin Michaels."

"The president of our high school class?"

"Yeah…"

"Well if that's what you want I can't stop you. Bye Josephine."

"Dean…wait don't do this!"

Dean hung up the phone and punched the hand dryer. Joey hung up and cried.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You were engaged!" Sam asked rather loudly.

"Yeah it was quite a day." I said.

"Okay anyway she called and told me that and I got really drunk and pissed. We went back to her house and I spilled my guts about everything. She called me nuts and told me she never wanted to see me again. End of story."

"Whoa." Sam said, "Okay now you were engaged?" He said looking back at me.

"Yeah I dated Kevin right after Dean left thinking it would stop the hurt I was feeling…it didn't but it helped. He proposed two weeks after we started dating. I didn't think I would ever see Dean again so I said yes."

"Which brings me to my question what happened to good old Kevin anyway?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"He wanted to elope a week later so we went to Vegas and I swore I saw your dad. All these thoughts ran through my mind. I thought you were back but then I got a better look at the guy and saw it wasn't him. I thought if I was that excited over the slight possibility of seeing you I couldn't possibly marry another guy. So…I….left him at the alter."

"Ha ha ha sucker!" Dean laughed.

"Real nice Dean. Okay so tell us about the murder."

"They say the car just ran off the road but Cassie thinks that someone ran him off. She said that her dad had visions of a big black truck lately."

"Okay so possessed truck?" I asked.

"I don't know kind of sounds like it. She says there was a murder before her father's and it was his best friend Clayton Sims."

"Any similarities besides them being best friends?" Sam asked.

"I can think of one."

"Which is?" I replied.

"They're black."

"Racism? In Ohio in 2006? I don't know that seems a little farfetched. I mean yes there is racism but to run random people off the road for it? I don't think so Dean." I said a little skeptically.

"I guess we'll see now wont we?" Sam said.


	13. Later Dean

**Disclaimer: you know i don't own them**

**Supernatural**

_Later Dean_

We reached Ohio and drove to where Cassie worked at some newspaper. Which I thought was pretty ironic.

"Dean what is it with you and writers man?" Sam asked.

"She reminded me of Joey." He said giving me a quick kiss.

"Yeah, yeah kiss up to me right before I meet your ex."

Sam and I laughed and Dean just put on that cute little scowl of his. We walked into the newspaper room to see Cassie fighting with some guy.

"Mayor Todd you can't just ignore all these murders."

"They aren't murders they lost control of their cars. Now I liked your dad and Clayton a lot they were good of friends of mine but there's nothing I can do." Then he walked away.

"Cassie." Dean said.

She turned around and stared at him for a moment then came over to us. I was looking at them back and forth to see if there was any sign of feelings between the two. There wasn't any that I saw…I hope.

"Dean. Hey how are you?"

"I'm okay this is my brother Sam and my girlfriend Joey." He said introducing us.

"Oh you're the one who made him drink his body weight." She said giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So you want to explain to us what happened?"

"Yeah, sure but not here." She said looking around.

We drove to her house and she explained to us the whole situation. Her dad had visions of a big black truck coming after him on the road but it always vanished and she thinks this time it drove him off. But there were only one set of tire tracks that's why the cops weren't doing anything about it.

"Did your dad have enemies?"

"No, I don't think so. He's lived in this town all his life everyone liked him."

"Cassie?" Some women ran in the house and looked at us all strangely.

"Oh sorry, honey I didn't know you were going to be entertaining."

"Mom this is Dean a friend…from college, his brother, and his girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you I'm going to upstairs now. Goodbye." With that she pretty much ran upstairs.

"I think we should go now anyway and try to figure some of this out." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, he's right let's go, Joey."

"Okey dokey."

We left and rove to the nearest motel. We rented a room and set up all our stuff. Sam set up his laptop to start looking up things about the murders. I set up mine to right my latest article since I was behind on work and Dean kept trying to annoy us both.

"So did anyone else think the mother acted weird?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Sam and I answered.

"Okay, so do you think she had something to do with it?"

"Doubtful."

"Okay you two start talking to me!"

"Dean your acting like a five year old just chill out. I'll play with you later okay."

I said pinching his cheeks. Then his phone rang. He answered and had a very short conversation. He hung up and sat on Sam's bed.

"Another car went off the same road tonight. It was Clayton and Martin's friend, Jimmy Anderson. He was the editor of the newspaper."

"Black?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry guys it just doesn't seem like its racist act it just doesn't seem right. There has to be more to it."

"Whatever you say Joey we're going to the sight tomorrow to check it out you in?"

"Of course, as long as I can get my damn article in tonight."

"Are you still going to be able to play?" Dean said cutely.

"Later Dean. I promise."


	14. That's bull

Disclaimer: you know i don't own and what not here we go...

**Supernatural**

_That's bull_

That night Sam found something on his laptop and called Dean and I over to take a look.

"Okay the first killing was the on the 4th two days after Mayor Todd bulldozes this guy Syrus Dorian's house in 1963."

'So what do these two have to do with the murders?" Dean asked.

"I don't know maybe we should talk to Cassie and her mother to see if they know who this Syrus guy is."

"Okay we'll go tomorrow after checking out the murder cite." Dean said.

The next morning we drove out to where the latest car crash took place. We took a good look around and noticed only one set of tire tracks.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. Your father and his friends were my friends too but I don't think this is a racial situation." Mayor Todd stated as we came up behind Cassie.

"Three black men killed on the same road in the same place. Not one white man! Are you kidding me? You're just racist." Cassie yelled.

"Of all people you should know I'm not racist just ask your mother."

"I agree with him Cassie I don't think this is a racist thing. There's something we're not getting I can feel it." I said.

Mayor Todd walked away and Cassie turned to face me.

"I don't care what you feel! You're not a professional! What do you think Dean, Sam?"

Dean glanced at me then at Sam. He looked nervous and I would be to if he had to either pick his ex girlfriend or his current girlfriend.

"I think we need to talk to your mom Cassie maybe she knows something they all have in common." Sam answered for Dean.

"Fine let's go."

We went back to Cassie's house and we all sat down with her mother.

"Could you please tell us anything your husband has in common with his friends other then their color?" Sam asked.

"No…." She said quietly.

"No offense but you don't need a lie detector to know that's bull. We need to know who Syrus Dorian is."

"How do you know Syrus?" She asked her eyes getting wide.

"We did some light reading." I said sarcastically.

I know I wasn't being very nice but we needed to get to the bottom of this before someone else dies.

"Fine I'll tell you the story. I dated Syrus but I was dating Martin in secret. I broke it off with Syrus and he wasn't happy. There was a string of murders. Martin and I decided to get married or more like elope. The day we set for the wedding the church was set on fire. There was a children's choir practice taking place then. They all died. Syrus followed Martin on the same road he died on in his big black truck. They got out of their cars and Syrus started to beat Martin with a bat. But Martin got lose and grabbed the bat. He started to beat Syrus over and over and over again he wouldn't stop. He died forty years ago. Martin asked Jimmy and Clayton to help him. So they put Syrus' body in his truck and rolled it into the swamp. Todd figured out what they had done but he kept secret because he knew that Syrus had burnt the church."

"Okay thank you. I think we need to do some more research." Dean said.

As we were leaving Cassie's phone rang. She answered it and had a very short conversation looking sick to her stomach when she hung up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mayor Todd was ran over and killed, this afternoon."

We left the house and headed back to our motel time to crack this damn case.


	15. Hell no!

Dean, Sam , and I drove out to the road where the murders happened. We drove to the swamp. Dean and I drove in his Impala as Sam drove this tow truck thingy. We pulled out the truck and Dean got ready to open the door.

"You guys ready to see this it's gonna be nasty." Dean said.

"What else is new?" I laughed lightly as he pulled open the door.

"Oh my god!" I said closing my eyes and turned away from it.

"Okay so all we should have to do is salt and burn so let's get this over with." Sam said.

They did and they smiled in triumph. But I was staring at the road when these really big lights lit up the road.

"Uh..guys?"

"I can't believe it was that simple." Dean said.

"Guys?"

"Yeah now can we go to Philadelphia?" Sam asked.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" They yelled back.

"Look!"

They turned and both went pale.

"Okay I don't think it worked."

"No shit, Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Oh crap what if it's the truck!" I said.

"How do we burn a truck!"

"I don't know! But we gotta get this truck away from here. Joey could you drive to distract it?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I used to drag race every Saturday night I can distract a monster truck." I said the last part sarcastically.

I jumped into the Impala and so did Dean.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You think you're going alone. Hell no!"


	16. YES I'M READY!

**Discliamer: you know the deal i don't own**

**Supernatural**

_YES I'M READY!_

Dean and I were driving down the road with a giant truck behind us when Sam called Dean's cell phone. Dean answered quickly.

"How do you think we're doing Sam we're in the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on our ass!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Sam thinks he can get us outta here we just need to follow his directions. You ready?"

"No Dean you know I really like just driving around. YES I'M READY!"

"Okay, okay we need to get to Decader Road it's 2 miles off the highway heading East…..Okay turn right!...Turn left on this road ahead. Okay now you must go exactly 7/10ths of a mile and stop. Exactly 7/10ths okay?"

"Got it!"

I sped up and bolted down the road. I made the turns he told me too. 4/10ths. 5/10ths. 6/10ths. 7/10ths ! I stop abruptly sending the back end of the car swinging and Dean and I screaming. The truck headed right for the front of our car then a giant flash of light went off and the truck was gone. Dean picked up his cell phone and I heard Sam say something.

"What church?" Dean asked.

"What?" I asked baffled about what they were talking about.

"This is exactly where the church was…" Dean said repeating what Sam was saying, "Sam says he thought it would maybe break the curse. Wait a second, MAYBE? MAYBE?" (Props to Transgenic-girl lol)

I grabbed the phone, "Maybe! Sam! Did you just gamble with our lives?"

Dean grabbed the phone back, "You could have killed us!"

Sam said something and Dean hung up the phone and stared straight ahead.

"I'll kill him." Dean said tiredly.

"What he say?"

"It didn't occur to him."

"Oh I am so helping in killing him!"

The End of **Route 666**

Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Oh Shut Up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own dean and sam man i wish i did!**

**Author's Note: I wanted to say thanks to all you guys who review my story. It's really nice of you. This chapter is all mine well kinda anyway just read. THANKS!**

**Supernatural**

_Oh shut up!_

"Okay Dean just make a left here and we will officially be in northeast Philly. I want a cheese steak!" I yelled making Sam laugh at me.

"Okay so we're we goin' stay?" Dean asked.

"There's a motel 6 right there."

"Alrighty then."

We pulled into the parking lot, paid for our room, and got settled. I was sitting on my bed and pulled out my laptop and started doing research on Northeast Philly.

"Hey guys check this out. In the past few weeks there have been 3 deaths around this area."

"Seriously? How?"

"Um… Their blood vessels pop."

"Damn not bloody mary again!" Dean yelled.

"No it can't be because the autopsies say that their ear drums pop too."

"Anything they have in common?" Sam asked.

"Maybe if I dig deeper in to family life and things I could find something that links them. But I defiantly think this is our kind of work."

"Our?" Dean asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…you know… your kind."

"No you said our! You're on of us now!" Sam teased.

"Oh shut up!" I said rolling my eyes.

Over the next two days and two murders later I finally found something.

"Got ya!" I yelled in triumph.

"What?" The boys asked.

"All the victims were recently suffering from sort of grief or worry. Two of the victims had just lost someone close to them, one had four midterms in one day this Monday, and the last one just suffered form a major break up."

"Woah…that's weird." Sam stated.

"Not really…it's probably a Banshee." Dean said nonchalantly.

Sam and I looked at him like he was insane.

"A what now?" I asked.

"A Banshee they come out at night and attack people in extreme grief or worry. They have a high pitched scream which explain the eyes and eardrums popping."

"Ten bucks on it's a woman!" Sam yelled.

"That's very sexist of you!" I said hitting in the head.

"Well, it is a woman." Dean said smiling at me.

"God damn our species. So how do we kill it?"

"There's a spell but I don't know it we're going to have to look it up."

"Online?" Sam asked.

"Sam you're the college boy you should know everything is on the internet nowadays." Dean said simply.


	18. Note

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry if I didn't write this in the last one but I meant to make it that all the victims are women because banshees are women so there


	19. You'd be surprised

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean and Sam

**Supernatural**

_You'd be surprised_

The next day the boys and I drove down to the latest murder sight to check things out. It was around three in the afternoon and the cops were long gone. We snuck into thewomans apartment and started to look around.

"Dean, you said all the victims were heartbroken right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I think I found what she was broken hearted for."

I said picking up an old photo album that was on the floor.

"What is it?" Dean said coming over to look at it.

"It's a photo album and it seems to be all pictures of the victim and what looks like her mother."

Then I flipped to the last page where it had a death certificate of a Brenda Marsh.

"Her mom had died that's why she was grieving."

"And that's why the Banshees went after her."

"Well how do we track down one?" Sam asked.

"We can't track all the grieving women in Philly that'll take forever." Dean said.

"So why don't we just give it what it wants. I'll be its next victim and then when it comes to kill me you guys can say the spell and then poof all gone."

"But you're not grieving." Sam pointed out.

"You'd be surprised Sammy. You guys just take care of finding the spell I'll work on my grieving."

"Are you sure about this? If this backfires it's possible for a Banshee to turn one of it's victims to be one of them by its screaming."

"Don't worry I can't take care of it. Now let's go back to the hotel and get ready for tonight."

We drove back to the hotel and while Sam and Dean were looking for a spell I was looking for pictures of my parents, Dean, my old neighborhood, anything that could make me grief.

"We got it, babe." Dean said around 9 o clock.

"Okay I think I'm ready too."

"What ya got over there?" Dean said coming over to look at the pictures.

"Dean, you don't wanna look at these because it'll bring out a lot of questions I don't want to answer. So you guys just go into the hallway and wait for me to scream then come busting in and boom were done."

"Okay let's go Sam."

"Yep. Here we go…"


	20. Tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean and Sam

**Supernatural**

_Tomorrow!_

I sat on my bed and started looking through my pictures. I came across one of my dad who had died a long time ago. Just looking at it started to make me cry. I needed to pull out the heavy artillery. I pulled out a picture of me and Dean when we were sixteen. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was on my shoulder sticking his tongue out at the camera. My head back was tilted slightly laughing at his funny face. I started crying a lot there.

I was remembering all the fun times we had together and how they were all ripped away instantly when Dean left me for good.

FLASHBACK

Joey was sitting in her living room watching TV waiting for Dean to pick her up for their date. The doorbell rang and she jetted to the door.

"Hey lover boy."

"Hey cutie you ready?"

"Yup."

Joey and Dean went to the movies but spent most of that making out in the back row. Then Dean took her to an old bridge were they always used to come and talk.

"Joey I need to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"I'm leaving with my dad."

"Oh okay when are you coming back?"

"I'm not. My dad wants to leave Ohio for good. He wants to travel around the neighboring countries to try and find the thing that killed my mother."

"Oh….when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow! You are leaving tomorrow and you're just telling me about this! Dean!"

"I'm sorry Josephine. Please forgive me. This isn't the end I promise."

"No Dean it is the end. Goodbye."

Joey turned around to start walking away but Dean grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Dean let me go please!" I tried to pull away but he pulled me closer.

"Joey I love you more then anything and anyone in this world. But this is for my dad. I can't let him go alone and Sam isn't old enough to take care of both of them. I promise you one day when I'm older I'll come back and get you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

END OF FLASHBACK

"He broke his promise….he never came to get me…"

I whispered then started to cry hysterically. The window shattered and there was some gross ass girl ghost thing in the window frame. It came over and stood in front of me. It screamed bloody murder. Dean and Sam came running in.

"Women with sorrow

Leave not just for tomorrow

But go forever

And never ever come back!" Dean and Sam chanted.

The Banshee's screams maximized then she poofed into nothing.

"And never ever come back! That is the spell you two relied on to safe me!"

"It worked didn't it!" Sam yelled back laughing.

"You know Sammy your gambling with my life a little too much lately."

"You okay, Joey?" Dean said coming over to look at the picture in my lap. He smiled then it faded.

"This is what you grieved over?"

"It got me thinking about the last time I saw you and that made me cry because you never did come back."

"About that…"

"Don't Dean I don't need an explanation. I didn't need one then I don't need one now."

"I do love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

"Hey! What about me?" Sam asked.

"Well we love you too…I guess." I said teasingly and throwing a pillow at him. Then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Joey!"

"Sarah? How did you get the phone?"

"Mommy, down stairs. Auntie Joey come home fast."

"Why? What's wrong sweetie?"

"The woogie man comes into my room every night."

"The woogie man?"

"Yeah he black and dusty."

"Did you tell your mommy?"

"Yes, she said I was being silly."

"Okay sweetie Auntie Joey's coming home right away. Don't tell your mommy though."

"Okay!" Then I heard the other end click as she hung up. I turned to Dean.

"We need to go back to Ohio."

"Why?"

"You remember my sister Kelly?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Dean said rolling his eyes.

My older sister Kelly isn't the nicest person around and she never did like the Winchesters.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too. But her daughter just called and said there's something that comes into her room every night that's black and dusty."

"Okay where does your sister live now?"

"Around the block from where I used to live."

"Okay let's go."


	21. That went well

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean and Sam

**Supernatural**

_That went well_

We arrived in Ohio two days later and we drove up to my sister's house around 8 o clock.

"Okay listen guys, my sister hates me more then anything in the world and if she knows I'm here she'll kill me. So I'll leave the front door open and when you see me running down the steps start the car and drive around the block. I'll meet you guys there."

"How are you going to get it?" Sam asked.

"If I know my sister she's probably in the basement with her deadbeat boyfriend and left Sarah upstairs alone. So if I knock lightly she'll answer and let me in."

"Okay be careful." Dean said.

"I will."

I got out of the car and walked up the steps to the door. I tapped it lightly and Sarah came to the door. She smiled wide when she saw me.

"Auntie…"

"Shhhhh…." I cut her off before she yelled my name.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I opened the door and engulfed her in a hug. I spun her around trying to not make any noise. I set her down and left the big wood door open.

"Okay sweetie. Show me where the woogie man comes."

"Okay come on!"

She dragged me upstairs and into her little room. She pointed to the ceiling where there was a door that leads to the attic.

"He comes out of there every night and tried to grab me but I run fast like you Auntie Joey."

"Yep, just like me sweetie."

Just then the attic door burst open and a black shadow figure came out trying to wrap it's self around us. I grabbed Sarah and ran out of her room and shut the door.

"It's gone now Auntie Joey if it doesn't catch me the first time it doesn't come back till the next night."

"What the hell are you doing here!"

I turned towards the steps where I saw Kelly and her boyfriend standing there looking pissed.

"Kelly, listen I had a feeling something was wrong so I came back to check on everyone."

"Take care of her Jake."

Kelly said with a wave of her hand. The next thing I knew I had a fist to my eye. I fell to the ground and knocked out his legs. I took off down the stairs and out the door. I saw Dean pull the car around the corner and I jumped in it once I reached it.

"That went well." I said sarcastically touching my eye.


	22. That would be a no

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean and Sam

**Supernatural**

_That would be a no_

"Are you okay?" Sam asked turning around in the seat to get a better look at me.

"That would be a no." I said giving him a half smile.

"Who punched you!" Sam yelled.

"What someone punched you!"

Dean pulled the car over and turned around in his seat. He grazed my face with his hand lightly.

"Who did this?"

"Remember Jake Williamson from high school?"

"The jerk that sat in front of my in homeroom?" Dean asked.

"The one and only; he's my sister's boyfriend."

"Is he your niece's dad?" Sam asked.

"Nope; no one knows who that is."

"Poor kid."

"It's better that way though. Anyway, I was up in Sarah's room and this black shadow figure came out of the trap door leading to the attic. It tried to take us..."

"And this explains the black eye?" Dean said cutting me off.

"Can I finish?" I snapped, "Anyway, when I shut the door behind us I guess I slammed it because Kelly and Jake came upstairs and the next thing I knew she was waving her hand and then he punched me. I fell to the floor knocked out his legs then took off."

"I'll kill him. I beat him up in high school I can do it again."

"Dean we have bigger problems."

"Wait why did you beat him up in high school?" Sam asked letting curiosity get the best of him.

"He attacked Joey once."

"Dean…"

"What do you mean he attacked her?"

"He drove me home once and tried to have sex with me but Dean and your dad were on their way home from a hunting trip and saw the struggle in the car. Dean got out and pulled him out of the car and started to beat the shit out of him. Okay now can we move on?" I said sighing and touching my eye softly.

"Nice."

Sam said high fiving Dean. I rolled my eyes as Dean started the car up.

"So where are we going to stay?" Sam asked.

"Go back to my old house we can stay there."

"Yes! A clean bed, for once." Sam said excitedly.

When we got to my house I grabbed my back pack and started searching for my keys. Finally I found them and let us in. I turned on the light and saw the answering machine blinking. As the guys threw their stuff on the floor I walked over and hit the play button.

"Hi honey it's your mother, listen I'm going on a trip with my friends to Atlantic City be back in a few weeks. Bye!"

"Hey Joey… its Kevin. We need to talk soon."

"Auntie Joey! I miss you mommy does to she wants to talk here mommy. fumbling noises Well, I'm glad to see your ran off at least we wont have to see your ugly ass face around here again. Bye sister dearest."

"End of massages." The machine beeped and I turned around to a jealous looking Dean.

"Who's Kevin?" He asked spitting the name.

"A guy from the paper it's probably about a deadline I missed or something. Listen Sam you can have the third bedroom on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Cool. Thanks!"

Sam grabbed his bag and ran upstairs. Ten seconds later I heard the shower running. I smiled and laid down on my couch closing my eyes. Dean came over and lifted up my torso and sitting underneath of me with my head in his lap.

"You okay?"

"Not really…"

"What's up?"

"Sarah doesn't deserve that family. She deserves something so much better. Better then Kelly…better then Jake….better then the Walkers."

"Don't say that… you have a great family. Your mom is awesome and you dad was terrific."

"I don't get how you can speak so highly of them when you know that hated you."

"Yeah, well I'm just that big of person."

I smiled and looked up into his beautiful face. He leaned down and kissed me softly. After about ten minutes we heard Sam coming down the steps so we pulled apart. I sat up next to Dean and he put his arm around my shoulders as Sam sat in the arm chair across from us.

"So explain to me why you and your sister don't get along?"

"Do you have a decade?" Dean said laughing.

"Oh shut up." I said hitting him upside the head.

HEY GUYS LISTEN IT'S IMPORTANT: I guess you guys saw the commercial for the upcoming Supernatural show in two weeks. Well that looks really important to the plot so I'm going to try and fit in as many original stories as I can but then I'm going to copy that story adding Joey in. So that's about it THANKS FOR LISTENING well….reading actually hehehe.


	23. Woogie monster thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean

**Supernatural**

_Woogie monster thing_

"Okay well ever since we were kids because she's a year older she was the one who always made mistakes."

"I can relate." Dean muttered.

"Oh shut up you were perfect in dad's eyes." Sam said.

"And I was perfect in my dad's eyes. Kelly was always mom's favorite because she was more of a girly girl then I was. I played baseball, football, hockey, ran track, went fishing. Mostly all of these were with my dad. Well Kelly was jealous that I had dad's attention and she used to get mad because I didn't care if my mom liked her better. I figured I have one parent that loves me that's good enough. The day I told Kelly that I was dating Dean was the day the clouds parted for her. She thought since your family was considered 'odd' my dad would disapprove and finally like Kelly too."

"Well that's true isn't? Your dad hated Dean didn't he?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but you see Sam, my parents didn't have happy marriage so when I told them about Dean and my mother disapproved, my father said he did approve just to spite her. He told me in private that he hated the Winchester family but he would cover it up as best he could."

"Which was not very well; once he caught me in her room and chased me out of the house with a frying pan." Dean said bitterly.

"Didn't that make your sister happy?" Sam asked.

"Nope, that was our senior year meaning she was a freshman in college and had moved out already. Anyway she's hated me since then I guess."

"Wow."

"Yep…okay so now about this woogie monster thing."

"Are we calling it a woogie monster or can we find the real name?"

"Shut up Dean it helps Sarah deal with it so that's what we're calling it."

"Okay, okay I say we all just get some sleep tonight and do research tomorrow."

"Okay sounds good."

We all went upstairs and I took a shower first after Sam went to bed. Although, Dean joined me in there not five minutes later. Afterwards I changed into a old pair of boxers and a beater; Dean was in just boxers. I pulled my laptop out and started to mess around looking for stupid stuff.

Did you ever google your own name or a friends name? Well that's what I was doing…but in the Ohio state police records. A while back when I was doing research on a column I had stumbled across the password to the records. I typed in Sam's name and found a squeaky clean file. I laughed lightly trying not to wake a already snoring Dean.

"Okay Deany…let's check out your record." I whispered typing in his name but I never thought I would find this.

GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I NEED HELP I KNOW I AM THE WORST FANFICTION WRITER EVER. Guys I don't remember anything I'm sooo stupid the guys grew up in Kansas didn't they Lawrence, Kansas I'm such a retard! I also forget what date that girl cop said that dean Winchester died does anyone remember again I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry.


	24. So close

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean

**Supernatural**

_So close_

I decided I wouldn't mention what I had read on the internet that night. I got into bed and turned my back to Dean. When I woke up the next morning I felt his arm wrapped firmly around my waist and his warm breath against my neck.

"You awake?" I asked softly.

"Mmmhmmm."

"Sleep okay?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay I have to get up now." I said trying to wiggle away but he just tightened his grip.

"Dean come on…I have to get a shower and then we have to go to Kelly's house."

"Can't we just stay here for a little bit?" He said nibbling my neck lightly. I pulled away suddenly and hopped out of bed.

"No Dean we have to go to Kelly's house while they're at work."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't patronize me okay? Just get up, go wake Sam, and let's go."

I grabbed some jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt and went into the bathroom closing the door on a very confused looking Dean. After a quick ten minute shower I changed and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs while the guys finished getting dressed. The phone rang so I went for it.

"Hello?"

"Josephine?"

"Kevin?"

"Yeah it's me. You got a minute?"

"No I don't and you know I hate the name Josephine."

"We need to talk."

"No we don't need to. I don't want to talk to you."

"Joey girl come on I didn't mean to…"

"To what Kevin? Don't you dare tell me you didn't mean to okay?" I started getting a little louder now, "I don't ever want to see or talk to you ever again! What you did is unforgivable. I'll be out of town again in a couple days so stop calling and stop sending me e-mails and text messages okay? And if you come anywhere near me I'll kick your ass. Just drop it!"

I slammed the phone down and turned around in a huff. Dean and Sam were staring at me with confused and curious looks on their faces.

"What?" I snapped.

"You wanna explain that?" Dean asked.

"No I don't. Let's just go."

I grabbed my bag again and pushed past them. I got into the car and stared out the window as they got in. Sam looked at Dean who just looked pissed. He was always pissed when I wouldn't tell him what was bothering me. We got to my niece's house and I was the first one out of the car with the hardy boys behind me. I knocked on the door and the teenager babysitter answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi I'm Joey Walker Kelly's is my sister. She forgot again that I told her I would take care of Sarah today so you can go home if ya want. I'll even give you ten bucks for your trouble."

"Sure! Thanks!" I handed her a ten and she jetted out the door.

"Good to know Kelly has a good sitter." I said sarcastically as I walked in the house.

"Sarah! Where are you?"

"Auntie Joey! Try and find me!"

"Honey this isn't the time for games."

"Please!"

She yelled form a far off corner. I smiled and started to look around. I turned back to look at Sam and Dean who were just standing there.

"Help me look you dummies." I said.

I walked into the kitchen and heard giggling. I walked over next to the refrigerator and found her crouching down and trying to suppress her laughter.

"Hahaha you found me!"

She said jumping into my arms. I took her back into the living room and when she saw Dean and Sam she buried her head in my shoulder.

"It's okay Sarah these guys are my friends. This is Dean and Sam."

"Hey Sarah." Sam said sweetly.

"Hi." Dean said awkwardly.

"He's cute!" She said pointing to Dean. Sam laughed and Dean smiled a little.

"And he's pretty!" She pointed to Sam and Dean started cracking up.

"Which one has you Auntie Joey?"

"What?"

"Well… Jake owns mommy which one owns you?"

Dean and Sam looked at me as anger rose to my face.

"Sarah you listen to me okay? Jake does not own your mommy or you. If he ever does anything mean to your mommy or you, you have to tell me right away. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good girl now when does mommy get home from work?"

She climbed out of my arms and went over to the sofa. She stood on it and pointed to the wall clock.

"When that gets here and this one gets there."

"Okay 7:30 that gives a lot of time."

"But Jake comes home for lunch everyday."

"Shit!"

"Shit!" She repeated after me.

"No no no no no you don't say that only Auntie Joey, Uncle Dean, and Uncle Sam can say that."

"Jake and mommy do to."

"That doesn't surprise me." Dean said sarcastically. I shot him a look and he shut up.

"Okay honey why don't you go play with your toys and we'll go look in the attic for the woogie monster."

"Okay!"

"Listen when you see Jake's car pull up come and tell us immediately okay?"

"Okay!"

She ran off to the other room, grabbed some blocks, came back into the living room and positioned herself in front of the door so she could be the lookout. I smiled and leaded the way upstairs.

"In here." I opened the door to Sarah's room then went to open the attic door.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Opening the door." I said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You can't just open the door we have no idea what's in there."

"And the only way to find out is to open the door." I said going for it again but Dean grabbed my hand.

"Let's first look around for anything weird about the house like a history or something that your sister has."

"Yeah, okay."

I said giving up and leading the way to the master bedroom. I walked in and started looking around. I opened drawers on her bureau and Jake's too. Then I went over to her desk and looked at some of the pictures on it.

"You've got to be kidding?" I said a little upset.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked over to look at what I was.

"This used to be a picture of me my sister and our parents; it is now a picture of my sister and my mom. Oh my god look she's done it with all the pictures of us."

"She says you're evil and weird." Sarah said from the doorway causing us three to jump.

"What else does she say Sarah?"

"Well she used to laugh a lot about how you were going to get married but then backed out. She says your stupid and don't know anything."

"Fantastic!" I said loudly.

"Sarah! Sarah, get down here right now!" We heard a muscular voice from down stairs.

"Shit! That's Jake. Listen Sarah, go downstairs and try to get daddy out of the living room into the kitchen or something okay?"

"Okay I'll try."

We heard her run downstairs and we lightly walked to the top of the steps and listened to the conversation.

"Where's Daphne?" Jake asked. I assumed that was the babysitter.

"She went to the store."

"For what?"

"Uh…..candy!"

"God damnit!'

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Yeah-yeah come on I'll get you something."

I heard footsteps go into the kitchen so we took that as our chance. We quietly walked down the steps and towards the door.

"Hey!" Jake yelled at us form behind.

"So close." I mumbled turning around to face a pissed off looking asshole.


	25. Jelly and Boey

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean

**Supernatural**

_Jelly and Boey_

"Jake! How ya doing? Long time no see how long has it been about 12 hours?"

I said giving him a stupid smile. He came over and pulled back his fist and when he went to throw it Dean grabbed his arm and Sam dodged in front of me.

"Hey Jake. Remember me? Dean Winchester."

"Oh yeah…you got to be kidding me? You still have your hands on this little whore."

Dean wasted no time in throwing his fist into Jake's eye. Jake fell to the ground as Sarah giggled. Dean smiled at her and she blushed.

"Don't ever talk about her that way you got it?"

"Tell her to stay away from my family them!"

"They're my family! That's my sister! That's my niece! You aren't ever married to this family! You jerk off. And I swear to you right now if you tell Kelly we were here I'll make sure you won't have any children! Got it?"

He sighed and looked at me with a look of pure hatred.

"Got it."

"Good now listen up you're going to arrange for that babysitter to come back here at 8 tonight then you're going to take my sister out to dinner and not come home till 9:30. By that time I will be completely done with whatever it is I need to do here. If you tell her I swear to god I'll have that little girl taken away so fast it'll make your head spin. You may not care about her but you know Kelly will never forgive you if you let her get taken away."

"Alright, alright! I won't tell Kelly and we'll be out of here by 8."

"Good Jakey."

I smiled at him then winked at Sarah. We walked out of that house and back to the car. We drove to the library and started doing research on the land where the house is built.

"Hey I think I found something!"

Sam said excitedly. Dean and I walked over to where Sam was sitting at a table looking at a map.

"That house is on a spiritual nexus."

"A what now?"

"A nexus. Look your sister's house is an equilateral distance from the water and electric company, the land mine, and the coal factory."

"So?"

"Here look." Sam took a marker and drew from one place to the other ending with my sister house.

"It's a pentagram."

"And your sister's house is the tip. It's formed from water, electricity, earth, and fire. It's a battle ground for good and evil."

"My guess is the woogie man wants it for evil." Dean stated.

"How do we kill it?"

"We can't kill it but we can seal it back up for another 2000 years."

"Good enough how do we do that?"

"A spell."

"What the hell is up with all the spells lately, I feel like a freaking wizard." Dean said.

"Calm down Harry Potter. It's a simple spell we can say it then get the hell out of there." Sam said laughing.

"What's the spell?"

"Well let's go to the internet shall we?"

After hours of searching on the internet we finally found the spell. We drove fast to my sister's house because it was five of eight. We saw them pull away so we parked and ran up to the house. I knocked on the door and when Daphne answered she just sighed.

"God Kelly must really be a scatter brain."

"Yeah she is here's ten more dollars."

"Thanks bye." She took off again and we walked in.

"Auntie Joey! Help!"

I heard the helpless voice of my niece upstairs so we took off for her room. The black shadow was surrounding the room and it started to choke us. I pulled out the spell and tried to gasp it out.

"I am light,  
I am one too strong to fight,  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
You cannot have this house and wealth.  
Go away and leave my sight  
And take with you this endless night."

The shadow looked to have been thrown backwards then it descended into the attic door. I ran over to Sarah best I could.

"Sweetie you okay?"

"Is he really gone?"

"Dean?" I asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"We'll go check. Take her downstairs."

I smiled and picked Sarah up. I took her downstairs and we started playing in the living room with her blocks. The boys came back down an hour later.

"Everything's clear."

"You're positive?"

"300 percent positive."

"Thank god! Kelly and Jake should be coming home soon…"

"You ready to leave?"

"No not yet I need to ask her something first. Come on Sarah let's get you to bed."

After tucking Sarah in, I sat down on the couch between the guys.

"Are you going to be okay leaving here again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did it before I can do it again. I'll just miss it you know? There's no place like home."

"Uh…Dorothy?" Dean asked

"Yeah?" I said laughing.

"Your sister's home. She looks pissed too." He said glancing out the window.

"Great."

Kelly came running in with Jake trailing behind her. When she spotted me it looked like she wanted to spit on me.

"Hey Kelly."

"Josephine! Get out of my house!"

"Stop yelling you'll wake Sarah."

"Where is my baby?"

"In bed, where she belongs. Listen, Kelly I only came back because something wasn't right with your house and we fixed it okay? You remember Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"What the hell Joey you brought those freaks into my house?"

"Yeah, I did and they aren't freaks. But this isn't about them. I need to ask you one question and then I'll leave for good this time."

"What is it then?"

"Were you never happy with me as a sister?"

"No…I was happy when you were a baby and you couldn't talk. You took all of dad's love he had no more room left for me. He didn't care what I did. I got pregnant on purpose you know? To get him to notice me but you know what else happened when I told him I was pregnant?"

It dawned on me and I felt horrible, "I got the award for top journalist in Kansas."

"Yeah, every time I had good news you had better. How did you expect me to love you?"

"I'm sorry Kelly I didn't do it deliberately. I would never do that. But I'm leaving now and I'll be out of your life forever. Bye Kelly Jelly."

I said using my nickname I used to use when we were kids. I walked towards the door and let Sam go out first. Dean put his arm around me and as we walked out Kelly whispered something that only I heard or at least only I would understand.

"Bye Joey Boey."

We got into the car and started driving.

"So where to now?" I asked.

"California!" Sam yelled.

"No let's go to Texas!" I said.

"We're going to Colorado that's where dad's next journal entry is." Dean said firmly.

"Fine…" Sam and I said in unison. We sighed and then started laughing at each other.

"Dean put on some Sabbath." I suggested

"Oh come on you guys pick something else."

"Never!" We yelled together and then we all started laughing at each other's stupidity.

So there we were laughing hysterically, blaring Am I Going Insane on the cassette player, and driving to Colorado.


	26. Sorry!

**Hey guys listen this is really important! I've been in and out of the hospital for the past week and I have to go back this Tuesday meaning I'm missing supernatural but ill tape it for myself. But I'm in a lot of pain and I'm not really up to writing any originals right now. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys can forgive but the next episode of Supernatural I'll just redo with Joey in it it's all I can really do right now. Thanks guys.**


	27. I need your help

**Supernatural**

_I need your help_

**Author Note: IMPORTANT...Hey guys sorry about the wait but I'm A okay now. Anyway these next few chapters will have the creep things but it will focus mostly on Dean and Joey tying up some loose ends.**

"So this is Chicago?" I asked as we sat outside a semi-rundown apartment building.

"Yup. Okay so Joey you're going to find out about the victims backgrounds while we check the murder scene right?" Sam asked.

"Yeppers."

"You know dad never had to wear these dumb costumes." Dean complained.

"Aw you guys look cute not get to it."

They got out of the car and I did something I never wanted to do. I called Kevin. Not my ex-fiancé, Kevin but a different one.

"Hello?"

"Kevin. It's Joey."

"Nice to hear from you, baby."

"I need your help."

"With?"

"I need a background check on two people. I tried the police records but they're confidential. Can you get them?"

"Of course I can but what do I get?"

This is the part I was dreading……

"If you do this… I promise… I'll never tell anyone what happened that night."

"Deal! Give me their names and I'll e-mail their records to you, bye love."

"Bye jackass."

I hung up just as Dean and Sam came in.

"Hi what'd you find?" I asked.

"Some weird symbol. It looks like a Z with a circle in the middle. The girl was ripped to shreds too."

"Sick…"

"How'd you do on the backgrounds?" Sam asked.

"I'll have them tonight."

That night we went to a bar to try and relax and it's where the 3rd victim used to work.

"Nothing in dad's journal about it or in any of our books." Sam stated.

"Everyone in here said they love Meredith, and there was nothing strange about her." I told him.

Sam was staring past me and Dean. He got up and walked over to this blonde haired girl. Dean and I followed him over.

"Meg?"

"Sam!"

"Wow I never thought I'd see you again."

Dean cleared his throat.

"Me either I thought you were going to California?"

Sam and her talked a little with Dean clearing his throat a little.

"Dude cover your mouth." She told Dean after the last time he did it.

"Oh sorry this is Dean, my brother, and Joey."

"This is the brother that treats you like luggage?"

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"Nothing…can you guys give us a minute?" Sam asked looking mostly at me.

"Sure come on Dean."

We walked towards the bar.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Dean let it go."

"Okay we can go now." Sam stated walking over to us.

We walked outside to the car and Dean started to get a little mad.

"You're bitching about me to some girl!" Dean yelled.

"Dean it was right after our big fight. I was upset. But I'm telling you there is something weird about this girl. Our kind of weird."

"You like her don't you?" Dean asked slyly.

"Man this isn't about that. I'm going to follow her."

"Yeah okay pervert. Let's go Joey."

We took a cab back to the crappy motel and when we got there I pulled out my laptop. I had an e-mail from Kevin.

"Hey can I borrow your laptop to do a check on this girl Megan Masters?" Dean asked.

"I can do it."

I looked for the symbol and found it means the Demon Dava.

"Okay Dean call Sam and tell him. Meg checks out and then tell him about the Dava."

Dean called and made some rude comments. Then when he hung up I looked at the victims files.

"Dean you might want to see this."

"What is it?" He asked coming up behind me.

"Both of these victims were from Lawrence, Kansas."

"It's the thing that killed mom?"

"Maybe…"

"Wait a second who's Kevin?"

He must of looked at the from address on the e-mail.


	28. Hey Vampira!

**Supernatural**

_Hey Vampira!_

"No one." I closed my laptop.

"Is that our ex fiancé?"

"No…this is a guy I used to work with."

"The same guy you were yelling on the plane with that one time?"

"Yea…"

"Alright Joey tell me the truth were you screwing this guy before we showed up?"

"No I was not SCREWING him! It's a long complicated story."

"Tell me." He demanded.

"No can't you just trust me?"

"No! I can't! Tell me what happened."

"Fine! Two months before you guys showed up I was at an office party and Kevin was drinking a lot. No one wanted to drive him home so my boss told me to do it. So I went to the bathroom, came back, finished my water, and got out of there. While driving I felt a little dizzy so Kevin suggested I pull over for a minute in case I got sick. I did but then….he um… he raped me, Dean. I found out later on that he slipped me the date rape drug. He drove me to the hospital, left my car, and then took a bus home. It turns out that him being drunk was all an act. Ever since he's been harassing me to make sure I never told anyone. So I promised him if he got me the files I would never tell anyone."

I had tears streaming down my face.

"I can't believe you lied to me, Joey. You should have told me."

"Don't talk to me about lying, Dean. I read your police file. I'm sorry I missed your FUNERAL Dean!"

"Now wait a minute!"

Then Sam came in and he filled Dean in on what had happened. I packed up all my stuff and headed for the door.

"Joey? Where are you going?" Sam asked giving me an odd look.

"I was thinking…. Lawrence, Kansas."

"Josephine? Stop. Don't do this." Dean said coming towards me.

"Dean…you don't trust me. I don't even think you love me anymore. Not like you used to. High school love that's what I wanted again but it'll never happen. I'm going home. Good luck boys."

I waved to them as my eyes filled with tears. I walked out of the apartment just as I heard Sam asked in a very pissed off voice why I left. I walked to the nearest bus stop. Dean called my phone three times before he gave up. So I dialed someone I knew could help them.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Mister Winchester?"

"Hello Josephine. How are my boys?"

"I don't know sit I just left them. You have to come to Chicago as soon as possible. The demon is here."

"I'm already there, sweetie. I just got a voice mail from Dean. I'm going to a warehouse to help them. Where are you?"

"Waiting for a bus back to Lawrence, sir."

"What? Why?"

"Dean and I had a fight… a big one. I think it's defiantly over this time, sir."

"I'm coming to get you. What street are you on?"

"Uh…Racer Street."

"You stay put got it?"

"Yes sir."

We hung up and ten minutes later we were at the warehouse.

"Sir I think this is a trap go back to the motel…I'll get your boys."

"Good girl." He kissed my cheek and drove away.

I climbed up an elevator shaft and saw the girl, Meg kissing Sam. I climbed out and stood behind her.

"Hey Vampira! Get oof him!"

She jumped up and came at me, I gave her an upper cut to the jaw as Sam cut himself and Dean free.

"Joey, the alter!" Dean yelled.

I ran over to the table and dumped everything off it. Then all these shadows came and threw Meg out the window.

"Sam next time you want to get laid pick a girl who isn't buckets of crazy." Dean said.

"Where did you come from Joey?" Sam asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas." I smiled.

"Why'd you come back?" Dean asked lowering his eyes.

"I just got a lift here."

"Oh Joey you left your laptop charger out the motel." Sam said a little to fast.

I knew for a fact I didn't leave my charger there but Sam wanted me and Dean to have some more time together so I played along.

"Okay…I guess I can get that then go back to the bus stop."

"Great let's go!" Sam said excitedly.

We got in the car in silence, we drove in silence, and we even walked up the steps in silence.

"Sam, why are you still carrying that stuff?" Dean asked motioning to the bag of weapons.

"Better safe then sorry."

We opened the door and there was someone by the window. I knew it was Mr. Winchester but they didn't.

"Hey!" Dean yelled.


	29. Goodbye Dean

**Supernatural**

_Goodbye Dean_

Mr. Winchester turned around slowly and the boys just stood there.

"Dad?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Hello boys."

"You got my message?"

Dean asked after a bunch of hugs were exchanged.

"Yeah, that and Josephine called me. She's the one who figured out it was probably a trap and she told me to come here."

Before anything else could be said a shadow came in and threw Mr. Winchester, Sam, and me backwards.

"No!" Dean yelled as he was thrown back too.

We were all being scratched but Mr. Winchester was getting the worse. Sam crawled over to his bag.

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled

"They're shadows so let's light then up!"

He pulled out a flare and shot it. The whole room lit up as we scurried around and got their dad and us out of there. We got to the cars when Dean stopped everyone.

"Dad, you can't come with us." Dean stated.

"What!" Sam yelled.

"Meg was right, he's to vulnerable around us."

"He's right Sam." John Winchester said.

"Dad… no. We have a part in this too!" Sam fought.

"We'll all have a part but Sam you have to let me go."

Sam had tears in his eyes but he let go of his dad's arm.

"Well I'm off to the bus stop. Later boys."

"Josephine Walker!" John yelled.

Anytime he asked me to do something I always did it but this time I can't give in.

"Yes sir." I said grabbing my bag from his car.

"You are to stay here with my boys and help them."

"No sir."

"What?" I had never disobeyed an order from him.

"I can't do that sir. You see that one son of yours doesn't trust me nor does he love me anymore. I'm going home to start over."

Dean stepped toward me.

"Can you really do that? Just start over without me? Because I've tried and I can't even picture my life without you. You're the Sharon to my Ozzy." He smiled his rugged smile.

"You said that to me when we became soul mates in the 8th grade. We were best friends. I can't be your best friend anymore. I need more then that and so do you. If you can't give that to me then I have to go. Goodbye Dean. Bye Sammy. Bye Sir."

I walked away and I wasn't five feet away when I heard Dean yell something that made me cry.

"You once told me you would never leave me! What do you call this?"

"I call this what you did to me several times!"

"Joey…I…I…"

"You can't ever say it can you?"

He couldn't ever tell me he loved me. I turned back away and started walking again. I cried the whole way to the bus stop.

"One ticked to Lawrence, Kansas please."

When I was on the bus I started thinking about where the boys were heading next.

SAM'S POV

"How could you let her go?" I yelled.

We had just left dad and were now on our way someplace else.

"Sam listen…Joey had never let me tell her what to do. She wanted to leave so she left."

"Why didn't you tell her you loved her? I know you do."

"I don't know what love is. Not anymore at least."

"Dean did you ever feel the pit in your stomach flutter every time you looked at her?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"You love her Dean."

"You heard what she said I don't trust her."

"Yes you do… you just want her to be protected. Now I say we go back to Kansas and get her!"


	30. Well this is a lovely sight

**Supernatural**

_Well this is a lovely sight_

BACK TO JOEY'S POV

It's been a month since I left the boys. I missed them so much but I did the right thing…right? I was writing my column when Kevin came in my office.

"Hey doll face."

"Go away, Kevin some of us actually have to work."

"Oh come on you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Drop dead and get out of my office!"

He smiled and walked away. I was so frustrated that I picked up a full pencil holder and threw it at the wall. I sighed, got up, and walked to pick up all the pencils.

"Ms. Walker there are some policeman here to see you. They said it's about a story you're doing."

My assistant came in. I just waved my hand and told her to send them in.

"Wow not that is a nice view!" Someone said looking at my ass form behind.

I knew that voice better then I knew my own. I stood straight up and put the pencil holder back on my desk.

"So what do you want Dean?"

I asked sitting at my desk. I waved my hand again signaling for them to sit down.

"Business is slow we thought we would visit."

"Bull." I said bluntly.

"Okay, there's been three murders in the next town we were wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Two guys and a girl that about all I know so far."

"Could you find out more?"

"Yeah, I could. Let me try."

I broke into the computers police files. I found their bio's and printed them out.

"Hey Josephine." Kevin said popping his head in.

"Don't call me that! What do you want now?"

"Are we on for tonight?"

Sam shot Dean a nervous glance as Dean looked at me with a hurt expression.

"No I told you no before and it's still no."

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Kevin! Get the hell out of my office before I call security on your ass!"

He smirked at me then walked out. I looked at Dean and Sam who were shocked.

"That was Kevin?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately. Okay here's all your information good luck and I'll talk to you whenever."

We were actually wondering about one more thing…" Dean said.

"Could we stay at your house?" Sam asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine."

I sighed and threw my spare set of keys to Dean.

"I'll be home around 5."

"Okay thanks!" Sam said.

They left me office and I could barely concentrate. I can't believe they just walked back into my life. And now I'm going to have to live with them for at lease two days. I left work around 5:30 and arrived home at 6:10. I walked into my house to find the song Hellraiser (good song by Motorhead my actual favorite band even before the show you should listen) blaring, Dean looking through his dad's journal, and Sam reading magazine.

"Well this is a lovely sight." I mumbled as I turned the music down.

"Hey Joey finish your column?" Sam asked.

"Not even close. I'm wondering out what do you guys want?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other then at me and yelled, "Pizza!"

"Okay then."

I ordered the pizza then went to sit with them in the living room.

"How' hunting been?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Good…we've found some pretty weird stuff." Sam answered.

"Have you heard from your dad?"

"Nope." Sam seemed disappointed.

"Have you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah he called about two weeks ago to check up on me."

"Did he tell you where he was?"

"Sorry but no."

The doorbell rang; I jumped up to get it and when I opened the door I saw Kevin standing there smirking at me.

"Hey baby."

He came in the door and wrapped his arms around my waist. I backed up because I was so terrified of this guy.

"Don't be scared darling."

"Stop! Kevin! Stop!"

"Hey get your hands off her!" Dean yelled as he and Sam came towards us.

"Who the hell are you?" Kevin asked letting me go so I ran over to Dean.

"I'm your worst nightmare asshole." Dean said dangerously.

"Oh yeah, I'm shaking."

"You should be." Sam said.

So Josephine are these your pimps."

Dean pushed me to Sam then punched Kevin in the face.

"Don't ever come near her again." Dean yelled throwing him out of the house and slamming the door.

"Joey are you okay?"

"I…I gotta go take a shower."

I ran upstairs and into my room. I locked the door then went into the bathroom. I took a long shower, changed into a Motorhead T-shirt and some flannel pants. I laid down on my bed just as someone knocked on the door.

"Joey then pizza's here." Dean said softly.

"Um…I'll be down in a minute."

I heard him walk away slowly. I got up slowly and went downstairs.

"So what did you guys find out about the murders?" I asked sitting next to Dean.

"They were torn to shreds." Sam said.

"The Dava's?" I asked.

"No there was no symbol." Dean answered.

"Werewolf?" I suggested.

"That's what we're thinking we just need to track it."

"Then where you heading?"

"Back to Colorado probably." Sam said.

"That's cool."

We talked about the past, most of the night, a lot about high school. Around midnight we headed to bed since I only had one guest room and Sam jumped on it Dean offered to take the couch.

"No way Dean you're not sleeping on that couch. Just come upstairs we'll share my bed."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Is Zeppelin one of the greatest rock artists?" I asked sarcastically while smiling.

We went upstairs and crawled into bed.

"Joey?" Dean asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Has that guy Kevin been giving you a hard time since you got home?"

"Pretty much."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I don't like to feel dependant on people."

"But I like when you depend on me. I want you to leave here and come hunting again."

"Dean I can't. I'm sorry…Let's just go to sleep."


	31. As A doornail

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Supernatural**

_As A doornail_

The next morning I woke up first so I took a shower and got dressed then went to go make breakfast. Sam was up about an hour later and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Hey Sammy, you want some pancakes?"

"Sure."

I set the plate full of pancakes on the table and sat down across from him. We both grabbed two pancakes and started eating.

"Can I ask you something Sammy?"

"Yeah, of course you can."

"You are very capable of breaking into police files by yourselves so why did you really come to my office?"

Sam shifted in his seat a little and stared at his plate.

"We came back to try and get you to come with us again. Please Joey you know you had a blast when you were with us. It'll be just like old times."

"That's the problem Sammy I can't have it be just like old times I need more then that. I mean I'm 27 years old and I'm still in love with my high school boyfriend, that isn't healthy. Dean and I both need to move on."

"Well what about me? You're just going to ditch me as your friend. We used to be really close whenever Dad and Dean would go hunting and I was to little to go you used to baby sit me and even after that we were close like brother and sister."

"I know that Sammy and I'm not saying anything has to be different between us. We can always write or call or e-mail each other."

"Just like we have been in the past month?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey it's a two way street you know? I didn't see you busting your back to give me a call."

"We're here aren't we? Who's idea do you think that was? It wasn't Dean's he thought you needed like a year of space not a month. But I know he loves you and I know you love him and that's why I convinced him to come back here."

"I'm sorry Sammy but I just can't come back with you guys."

"So I just have to live with my usually hilarious and sarcastic brother who now turned into a somber and dull guy?"

"Yea… I guess you do."

"Do what?" Dean asked sitting down and grabbing some pancakes.

"I guess you guys do have to get cracking on the werewolf case." I said covering up.

"She's right Sammy you want to try and track it today?"

"Yeah sure…" Sammy said while still looking at his plate.

After breakfast they set off to go track down the werewolf while I cleaned the house. Anytime I'm nervous or anxious or upset I always clean. I guess I got that from my mother. I was going over a few of the articles for the paper when they walked in laughing.

"Is it dead?" I asked glancing up for a second.

"As a doornail." Sammy said.

"Good…so I guess you two will be getting ready to go then?" I asked staring down at my papers.

"Yeah…I guess so. Sammy go get packed I need to take Joey somewhere for about an hour."

"Dean…I really have to proof these articles."

"You can put it off for an hour. Come on it'll be fun."

"Fine…"

I put on my shoes and jacket and grabbed my keys. Dean drove us to the bridge where we first said goodbye to each other when he decided to leave with his dad. We stood on the bridge looking out onto the small creek below us.

"Why are we here Dean?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Dean for the last time I can't come with you…I'm sorry."

"That's not what I was going to ask so shut up and just listen for a second."

"Okay go ahead."

"Josephine…We've been together for a really long time now and I don't just mean romantically I mean you've been my best friend since we were kids and I would never trade our time together for anything in the world. Not even to have my mother and father back to tell you the truth. When I first left with my dad I never thought I would see you again but I just kept telling myself that you were better off without me. But now I know that neither one of us is a good person without the other. I mean we complete each other. And no I'm not going all Jerry Maguire on you but it's true. You're my other half and I don't think I can just leave you again. I mean this past month has been hell for me. I just don't care about anything anymore when I know that you're half way across the world from me. I love you. So after saying all this I guess there is only one way for me to keep you by my side forever….Josephine…."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small ring box.

"Will you marry me?"


	32. You used to be!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Author's note: Sorry in the last chapter i said Joey was 27 she's actually 26 my bad!**

**Supernatural**

_You used to be!_

"No! I'm not going to marry you! Dean get off the ground you moron."

I took his arm and pulled him from the wet surface. He looked really hurt but somewhat relieved.

"Dean you don't want to marry me! I know you better then anyone and I know for a fact that you never want to get married! I can't believe you can be so stupid!"

"Okay that wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"No but it was the answer you were hoping for. God dammit Dean! I can't believe you would bring me out here in the rain to do something so stupid!"

"Well I thought this is what you wanted!"

"What? To be proposed to because you don't know any other way to solve this! Are you freaking insane!"

"Apparently god I just try and do something that I thought you wanted!"

"I didn't want this Dean! I just wanted to know that you loved me and that I'm not just some girl you need around to keep you laughing!"

"You should've known that you're more then that!"

"I'm not a freaking mind reader Dean! You have to tell a girl these things! For god's sake I know I'm not the typical girl but I still like to hear the occasional 'You're beautiful' or 'I love you' I mean come on!"

"You know I'm not good at things like that!"

"You used to be! God Dean when we were in high school you used to tell me you loved me every night! What the hell happened!"

"A lot happened! My father took me into the woods and told me we were going to kill something called a Wendigo! Ever since then I've been killing scary ass things with just my dad and little brother!"

"Don't! Do not blame you're commitment issues on your family! I know for a fact that it has nothing to do with them! So will you just tell me why you won't talk to me like you used to!"

"Because I'm not the person I used to be! I've seen things you can't even imagine and believe it or not they've changed me! And I'm sorry if I that doesn't agree with you but that's the way it is!"

"Bull! Dean I want the real reason right now or I'm going to throw you off this damn bridge!"

"Why do you I have to tell you every night that I love you shouldn't you know that I do!"

"No Dean! I shouldn't have to guess if you love me or not! You're supposed to tell me. You know you were never like this is in high school!"

"You have to grow up Joey! This isn't high school anymore! We aren't the same people!"

"I am! I've never changed! I'm still the same Joey! I just wish I had the same Dean back!"

"I love you more then anything in the world! Isn't that enough?"

"No! You have to tell me that you love me you can't just make me assume that you do!"

"Fine! Then I'll tell you! I'll tell you a thousand times if I have to! To make you see that I can't live without you! I love you! I love you! I love you, you freaking physco!"

"Well I love you too!"

Dean wrapped his arms roughly around me and kissed me hard and passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He jammed his tongue into my mouth and it played with mine. I've never felt so good in my entire life. I wrapped my legs around his waist just to be closer to him. He carried me over to a small place underneath a tree where we used to make-out. He gently placed me on the ground and got on top of me. There we were doing it underneath a tree that had our names carved into it in the pouring rain.

Afterwards Dean and I drove back home on the way I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"What would you have done if I had said yes?"

"Probably asked you if you're sure about three hundred times."

"I can't believe you asked me. You're an idiot you know that?"

"Yep. I know you've told me several times and not quietly by the way."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one yelling back there Dean. Where'd you get the ring anyway? Hunting pays shitty even I know that."

"You're right but when I called dad and told him what I was planning to do he sent me my mom's old engagement ring."

"You were going to give me that?"

"Yeah because you're just as great as she was."

I leaned over in the car and kissed his cheek.

"I just have one more thing to ask you Ms. Walker."

"And that would be what Mr. Winchester?"

"Are you going to leave with me and Sammy tonight?"


	33. Keep me out of it children!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean and Sam though god i wish i did...**

**Authors Note: Sorry i haven't updated guys!**

**Supernatural**

_"Keep me out of it children!"_

"Of course I'm comin' with you, you dope head."

"Well ya know you're not the easiest girl to get a straight answer from."

"This coming form the guy that took years to tell me how he really felt." I said rolling eyes and smiling.

"Shut up!" He said playfully shoving my head before pulling me closer to him.

When we got home Sammy was jumping off the walls.

"Well did you say yes! Are you two engaged!"

"What are you insane?" I said laughing.

"We're just back together Sammy no marriage today. But she has agreed to come with us again."

"That's awesome! And just in time we gotta go to Dallas because there's been a string of murders."

"Dallas Texas?"

"Yup."

"Oh goody!" I said sarcastically.

"How do we even know this is our kind of job?"

"There have been carvings in all the victims' foreheads."

"That's pleasant." I said heading upstairs to pack my stuff up.

About an hour later we were on the road, we're probably going on the road for a while, Dean put a plastic spoon in Sammy's mouth and took a picture of it.

"If you two are going to start this prank war crap again keep me out of it!"

"Will do, darling." Dean said winking at me then reached over and blared the stereo making Sammy wake up causing the spoon to fall out.

"Are you seriously starting this stuff again?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright this means war!"

"Keep me out of it children!" Here we ago again, I thought to myself.


	34. A athewhat?

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Author's Note: Hey for any of my young young viewers there's some really blunt talk of some stuff so if you don't want to hear i suggest you skip lines 14-20**

**Supernatural**

_A athe-what? _

"Did you find anything, Joey?" Sammy asked.

I was searching for any information about spirits or monsters or people that carve symbols into people's heads.

"Yeah, they're called Collectors, they take form of humans, and they collect their victims' souls."

"How do we kill it?"

"If you kill their leader the rest of then will die too. We have to do a background check on the victims to see if there's anything in common."

"Alright let's pack up the laptop and get something to eat." Sam said excitedly.

"Um…Okay why are you so happy?" I asked cocking one eye brow.

"No reason. Come on Dean! Wake up!"

"Go wait in the car Sammy I'll get him."

"Okay but hurry."

Sammy jetted out the door. I crawled up next to Dean in bed and started to kiss his neck and cheek.

"Mmmmmm."

"Hey lover boy come on we're going to go eat."

"Don't want food…want sex."

"You're very blunt aren't you?"

Dean rolled over and wrapped an arm around my waist. He started to kiss my collar bone and neck.

"Come on Dean we gotta go." I said laughing.

"We haven't had sex in sooo long." He whined.

"Dean we had sex four days ago when we were at my house."

"That was four days ago! We're never alone!"

"That's not my fault, dude."

"I know it's my baby brother's."

"Come on Dean."

I patted his arm and got up from the bed. We got to the restaurant and I caught Dean up on what I had found.

"So how are we supposed to find the King Collector without sacrificing another victim?" Dean asked.

"Well we could track one by figuring out who the next victim is. Maybe if we map out where all the attacks are it'll lead us to headquarters."

"Okay and once we find Big Poppa how do we kill him?"

"Well it says in dad's journal that if you stab them in the forehead where some sort of symbol will appear with their athema it'll kill them." Dean stated.

"A athe-what?" I asked.

"An athema it's another word for a long big knife."

"So why don't we just say big knife."

"Because athema is shorter, love."

Dean said smirking as he took a drink of his beer. He placed it down put he couldn't get his hand off of it.

"You didn't!" He yelled at Sammy.

"Oh I did." Sammy said starting to laugh.

I started cracking up as Dean tried to pry the bottle of his hand.

"Oh you think this is funny?' He asked me.

"Definitely." I said laughing hysterically.

"Yeah we'll see how funny it is." Dean looked at Sam and winked.

"Hey wait what was that wink? I don't trust you two!"

"Good…you shouldn't." Sam said laughing.


	35. I'm sorry WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean or the monster in this story but I do own everything in between **

**Supernatural**

_I'm sorry WHAT?_

"Alright I think I figured out where the next attack will take place." I stated looking at a map I had laid out on the table

"Okay, where at?" Dean asked.

"Okay all the attacks have happened exactly six miles north, south, and west of this courthouse. I'm assuming the next attack will take place 6 miles east."

"Why the courthouse?" Sam asked.

"Must because that's where their leader is hanging out." I replied.

"So why don't we just go there and kill him?" Sam inquired.

"No time…You see all the attacks have been taking place between six days of each other if I did the math right the next one should be tonight at 6 o clock." I explained

"See a pattern here?"

"The usual 666 thing. God do you really think Satan has anything to do with all this?" I asked.

"Nah, just a bunch of copycats, alright let's get this show on the road." Dean said.

We drove to the location I had sought out then we stayed in the car till we saw a young man walking to his car in a parking garage when another man who had an evil look in his eyes came out too.

"Show time boys."

"You stay here." Dean said firmly.

"I'm sorry WHAT?" I asked stunned.

"You heard me I don't want you out there."

"But…"

"No!"

Then Sam and Dean jumped out of the car and went after the guy. The managed to stab him in the forehead with the athema. When they got back in the car Dean turned around to look at me.

"I just didn't want you out there with the knife and everything. That guy went after Sammy because he looks weak imagine how weak you look."

"Wow Sam don't you just love the compliments your brother is throwing our way." I said sarcastically.

"I know right, Dean I'm not weak and neither is she."

"Hey she's my girlfriend I didn't want her out there."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here, please."

"Whatever let's just go back to the motel we can get the leader tomorrow." Dean said.

When we pulled up into the motel parking lot I went to get out of the car but I couldn't. I was stuck to the seat.

"DEAN!"

Dean and Sammy were laughing their heads off at me. I looked down and saw that there was some sort of goo keeping me from getting up.

"You jerks! That's why you didn't want me to get out of the car!"

"Yep didn't want you finding the surprise early on."

"I hope you two know that you will not get off the hook for this. You're both done for now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

"Alright now get me outta this. What is this?"

"It's just some really sticky goo we picked up once in some hick town. Alright come on Sam let's pull her out."

"You know Dean I hope this sticks to your car from now on!"

"Alright calm down."

They helped me out and I had to throw out my favorite pair of jeans. I after I took a shower then changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Dean was going to crawl in with me when I put up my hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"In bed."

"Yeah, in bed with Sammy."

"Oh, come on Joey…" He whined.

"Nope. Go."

I smiled as Dean had to share a bed with Sam.


	36. Gracias!

**Disclaimer: DOn't own sam or dean you know the drill **

**Supernatural**

_Gracias!_

The next morning I got up early and got ready to play my pranks out to end this stupid war. When the boys woke up Sammy, as I suspected, got in the shower first. Ten seconds later we heard him scream and run out only wearing a towel.

"Oh what's wrong Sammy? Water a little cold?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Went to the front desk and paid the guy ten bucks to turn off the hot water."

"Nice one." Dean commented.

"Gracias!" I smiled proudly.

After Sammy and Dean got dressed we walked out to the car. Dean got in first and turned it on. I held Sam back a few steps just as the radio, windshield wipers, and horn went off at full blast. Dean was freaking out and cursing. I popped open the hood and turned off the switch I had flicked to make all that happen at the same time.

"Now we're even my boys."

"That was not cool!" Dean said.

"Yeah neither was ruining my favorite pair of jeans!"

"Alright! Alright! I think we should call for a truce. Let this prank war be over!"

Sam declared putting in his hand. I put mine over his and Dean put his over mine. We smiled and then broke apart. We drove to the courthouse and went inside.

"This is a little weird don't ya think? No one is here on a Tuesday." I said.

"Not if it's run by Collectors."

"Very true. Maybe we should check the judge's chambers that's where I would be if I was a leader of a cult type thing."

Dean and Sam looked at me oddly.

"What? I'm just saying if you're the boss do it in style."

"Okay then…" Sammy said shoving me playfully.

We opened the door to the chambers and saw some hideous looking monster thing. It was like this big purple fang looking dude.

"Jesus! Kill it already."

Dean pulled out the athema and threw it at the creature and of course it missed.

"You throw like a girl!" Sam yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled back defensively.

"Well I didn't mean it like that!" Sam said.

"You two this is no time for a bickering match!" Dean yelled.

"Alrighty I got an idea you two just follow it!"

I picked up a chair and threw it at the monster. I pulled Dean and Sammy's sleeves out in the hall and threw them to the sides while I kept running forward. The monster followed me because he didn't see the other two on the sides. Dean ran back into the room and grabbed the knife by this time the creature guy had me trapped up against the wall.

"Time to die!" It said in a Satan like voice.

"I agree."

I smiled then ducted underneath his arms and ran over to Sam who was standing next to Dean. Dean smiled and threw the knife straight towards his forehead.

"Bulls eye." Dean said proudly.

The creature burned to death then turned to ash. We scooped up the ashes and dumped them into a dumpster out back. We drove back to the motel and sat down.

"Alright now where should we go?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to go cruise around and find some place to eat. I'll be back in about an hour and half." Sam said kind of question like looking at Dean.

"Two hours Sam I think that's when you'll be back."

"Okay then!"

Sam jetted out the door and I looked over at Dean.

"What was that about?"

"Well, that brother of mine is very smart. He get's the idea that sometimes we need to be alone."

Dean smiled seductively, ran over, picked me up, and threw me on the bed. Needless to say we had a very fun two hours.


	37. I know Dean

**_Disclaimer:_ You knwo the drill by now I don't own Dena or Sam god isn't that loving lol**

**Authors VERY IMPORTANT Note: Okay well I'm assuming you have all seen the season finale of Supernatural. Now I cannot re-write all that with my character Josephine in all of it so I'm going to write this and make this my final chapter. I may write a sequel depending on how I feel when Supernatural comes out for another season. So here is my last chapter…**

**Supernatural**

_I know Dean_

"Dean you can't be serious!" I yelled in frustration.

"Well…I am."

"Sammy, come on help me out here."

"Sorry Joey I agree with him."

"But I can help!"

"No Joey this demon is way too dangerous. We have to go find Meg because she has dad and I'm not risking your life too." Dean explained while packing.

"Dean…"

"Joey…I'm sorry babe but I love you and I wont have you risking your life for this family."

"But I already risk my life with you guys everyday!"

"Not with things like this, Jo. This demon is too dangerous it's not safe for us to even be going but this is our problem and our family." Sam said.

"You guys are my family!"

"Sammy give us a minute." Dean said motioning for Sam to leave.

"No problem."

Sam walked out and Dean turned to face me for the first time since this fight started. He came closer to me but I just looked away.

"Don't act like I just ran over your puppy. I'm doing this for your own good."

"Being with you is for my own good. Helping you and Sam and your dad that's what I want to do."

"And I want to help you and the only way I can do that is by keeping you out of this. Can't you understand that this started with my family and it has to end with my family?"

I thought about it and he did have a point but that didn't change the fact that I still wanted to go. I wrapped my arms around Dean's neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"You promise me on your life that you'll come back for me?" I asked looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I promise. We'll be careful and we'll all come back."

"Okay."

About an hour after we packed everything, loaded it into the car, and drove to the bus station it was time to say goodbye to the love of my life and one of my best friends.

"Sammy you be careful now. This demon is difficult to beat I at least know that much. Sammy will you promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Listen to your brother okay? I know you want to listen to your dad because well he's your dad but Dean knows what's best for your family he always has. So promise me you will listen to him."

"Okay. I promise. I'm going to miss you Joey." He said looking at me sadly.

"Hey this is not the end! You hear me don't talk like that. I'll see you in three days tops!"

"Hah, yeah you're right."

"Come here Sammy."

I engulfed him in a big hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He waved and got into the car. Dean came over to me and pulled me aside so Sammy couldn't hear our conversation.

"Okay now you're taking to the 767 bus to Jefferson then just take a cab to Lawrence alright?"

"I know Dean."

"And don't go near that guy Kevin."

"I know Dean."

"Just stay low and use all the protection methods we showed you."

"I love you too Dean."

"I'm sorry Joey…I love you. I'll be back I promise."

"Can I see your wallet?"

"My wallet?"

"Yes, I believe I said that."

"Um…alright…"

He handed it to me and I opened it up. I reached into my schoolbag ripped a small piece of paper out of one of my copybooks and grabbed a pen. I wrote down _In case of an emergency call Josephine Walker at 785-857-9544_. I took the piece of paper and put it into the slot with his driver's license.

"There at least I'll know if something happens to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me I'll be fine. I swear."

"You better."

"Well we gotta get going."

"Yeah, I guess you do."

Dean wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. When he pulled away I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You just kissed me as if to say you were never coming back…"

"No I kissed you like that so it'll last you a few days." He said with a cocky smile.

"Hah, Bye Deany I love you."

"Bye Josephine, I love you too."

Then he got in his car and drove away and I got on the bus worrying once again about my three favorite guys, Mr. John Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Sammy Winchester.


End file.
